Ein Leben voller Zweifel und Feindseligkeit
by Semiramis-Audron
Summary: Verschiedenste Umstände, führen zum Untergang einer ganzen Kultur und der Einzige, der sein Volk rächen könnte, weiß nicht einmal wer er selbst ist... oder wohin er gehört, ... Kuro ( Black ) ... nur ein verschlagener Pirat oder ist noch etwas anderes in
1. Der Niedergang eines Königreiches

**Disclaimer: Diese FanFiction basiert auf One Piece von Eiichiro Oda. Die Handlung und neuen´´ Charaktere gehören aber mir. Das ist die deutsche Version, nach der die englische Übersetzung geschrieben wird.**

**And this is beta-read from the German version by Slytherins Silver Snake. Thanks to you! It sounds much better now! Meow -;-,**

**Ich möchte nicht das diese Story kopiert/ verändert oder irgendwo anders gepostet wird, ohne meine Erlaubnis. Ihr wollt eure Storys auch nicht irgendwo wiederfinden.**

**PS: Thanks to **BluePard who told me I've putted this up in the english section. °°°

* * *

Kapitel 1: Der Niedergang eines Königreiches:

Einst vor langer Zeit, da gab es auf der Grand Line eine Insel, die lag im stürmischsten und gefährlichsten Abschnitt und nur wenige Menschen haben je einen Fuß an ihre Gestade gesetzt.

Dort lebte ein majestätisches Volk von menschenähnlichen Wesen mit der Schnelligkeit des Windes und katzengleichen Sinnen, sie herrschten hart aber gerecht über die Grand Line und waren eng mit den Menschen befreundet. Trotz enormer Reflexe und Stärke, waren sie ein friedliches Volk, das Kämpfe nur als Sport austrug.

Obwohl heftige Orkane die Insel umstürmten war auf ihr selbst ein kleines Paradies, der Boden fruchtbar, Pflanzen und Tiere gediehen und niemand musste Hunger leiden, es herrschte Wohlstand und reger Handel zwischen ihnen und den Menschen.

Lediglich mit den Fischmenschen verstanden sie sich schlecht, doch ein Friedensabkommen sorgte auch hier für ein relativ ruhiges Miteinander.

o-

Viele hundert Jahre vergingen ohne das die Insel von Nöten heimgesucht wurde, die Zeit flog dahin und die Menschen veränderten sich, sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu beneiden und Kriege gegeneinander zu führen, Mord und Raub breiteten sich aus.

Um die Gesetzlosigkeit zu unterbinden schlossen sich die wenigen Moralisten unter ihnen zu einer Organisation zusammen, die sich die Marine nannte. Tatsächlich sorgten sie auch für Ordnung als ihnen genug Männer angehörten, doch je mehr sie wurden, desto mehr wurden sie denen ähnlich die sie bekämpften.

Und es kam so wie es kommen musste, auch die Marine korrumpierte größtenteils und war nur noch darauf bedacht, ihr eigenes Kapital zu vergrößern. Ihre Missgunst auf das wohlhabende Volk wuchs und sie trotzten den Stürmen um ihnen gegenüberzustehen, die Marine wollte sie unterjochen und mit hohen Steuern belegen.

Doch die wenigen Männer die, die raue See überlebten konnten nichts ausrichten, die Jahre verstrichen und die Blutlinien des Volkes begannen allmählich auszusterben, ihre Zahl schrumpfte von Millionen auf Tausende.

o-

Inzwischen begann die Marine sich mit den Fischmenschen einzulassen, nach langen Verhandlungen endlich, hatten die Menschen diese Wasserkreaturen davon überzeugt mit ihnen die Insel anzugreifen und diesmal landeten sie zu Hunderten.

Als sie den Strand betraten war der Himmel blau und kein Lüftchen wehte, doch bereits nach wenigen Schritten Richtung Inland brauste ihnen eine Windböe entgegen und blies ein paar der Männer um, als diese jedoch nicht wieder aufstanden machte sich Besorgnis breit.

Sie sahen nach ihren Mitstreitern und mussten feststellen, dass sie tot waren, irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hatte ihnen die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt, die Fischmenschen zogen ihre Schwerter und machten sich bereit, während die Marinesoldaten noch immer fassungslos waren.

Es schien erneut als würde der Wind auffrischen doch diesmal starb niemand, den angreifenden Horden wurde der Weg zum Inselzentrum nun durch eine Übermacht an bewaffneten Kriegern versperrt, es waren die stärksten und schnellsten Kämpfer der Rasse, die in der Lage waren ihre Klingen zu führen als wären sie Teil ihres Körpers.

Ihr Anführer war niemand anders als der König dieses Volkes selbst, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen standen sie vor den Fischmenschen, dann waren sie wieder verschwunden, so mysteriös wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Plötzlich hörte man einen entsetzten Schrei, die Männer drehten sich um, er war vom leitenden Marineoffizier gekommen, direkt vor seinen Augen sah er die glänzenden Spitzen, scharfer Klingen auf sich gerichtet. Der Herrscher des Volkes stand vor ihm, von seinen Kriegern war soweit nichts zu sehen, man konnte ihre Anwesenheit nur spüren.

"Das soll euch eine Warnung sein! Wir wollen kein unnötiges Blutvergießen, doch wenn ihr mich zwingt... werden ich mein Volk verteidigen!"

Er ließ die Hand sinken und sah den Offizier eindringlich an, dann war er wieder verschwunden.

o-

Verängstigt wollten sich die Soldaten auf ihre Schiffe zurückziehen, doch die Fischmenschen begannen zu meutern. Sie meinten es wäre ihr Recht die versprochenen 50 einzufordern und ihr Anführer tat den ersten Schritt, er rannte mit gezücktem Schwert den Weg hinauf.

Als sie sahen, dass ihm nichts geschah rannten die Fischmenschen ihm nach, auch die Marinesoldaten folgten ihnen nach einigem Zögern in den Wald. Blätter wehten ihnen entgegen, als der Wind durch die Äste fauchte ertönte die Stimme des Königs.

"Ihr habt eure Wahl getroffen, doch ihr könnt nicht gewinnen!" Die Menschen waren nicht in der Lage festzustellen aus welcher Richtung er sprach.

Der Kopf des siegessicheren Fischmenschen rollte vor die Füße des Offiziers, als der schuppige Leib blutend zu Boden sank.

Niemand sah die Sense des Todes als er ihre Lebensfäden durchtrennte, Männer die stumm in den Staub fielen waren alles was man von seiner Arbeit sah. Es ging schnell, die Soldaten mussten nicht lang leiden, ein kurzer Schmerz und sie hauchten ihr Leben aus, durchschnittene Kehlen waren die einzigen Wunden, die sie trugen.

Den Fischmenschen wurde keine solche Gnade gewehrt, ihnen wurden die Bäuche aufgeschlitzt sodass sie schleppend an den blutenden Gedärmen verreckten.

o-

Ein paar Marinesoldaten waren zu ängstlich gewesen um ihnen zu folgen und blieben auf den Schiffen zurück, aus diesem sicheren Versteck konnten sie beobachten wie die Krieger die Toten zum Strand schleiften, die Leichen aufeinander häuften und sie verbrannten.

Ihr Gebieter wachte darüber als sie die Asche ins Meer streuten, seine spitzen Ohren zuckten auf und langsam drehte er den Kopf zu den Schiffen, sein Blick wanderte am Bug hinauf zur Reling hinter der die Soldaten zitternd kauerten.

In seinen Augen lag eine Mischung aus Verachtung und Gnade, er hatte sie bemerkt und könnte sie töten bevor sie wüssten wie ihnen geschah, doch er entschied sich sie ziehen zu lassen, damit sie darüber berichten konnten, dass es nicht möglich sei die Insel einzunehmen.

Er streifte seine Handschuhe ab und sie verschwanden wieder im Wind.

Nach dieser Niederlage wagte die Marine keinen erneuten Schlag, zudem hatten sie inzwischen ganz andere Sorgen, die Piratenplage nahm von Jahr zu Jahr mehr zu und so geriet die Insel von der die meisten Menschen nie etwas gehört hatten in Vergessenheit.

Im laufe der Zeit verließ immer mal wieder eine Handvoll dieses stolzen Volkes ihr Eiland um unerkannt unter den Menschen zu leben, glücklicherweise konnten sie ihre artspezifischen Merkmale verbergen, wenn sie wollten.

o-

Ein kleiner Seeräuber hatte sich zum mächtigsten Piraten der Welt hochgearbeitet, einige bezeichneten ihn sogar als König der Piraten, sein Name war Gol D. Roger und es kostete die Marine Jahre ihn zu ergreifen.

Als sie ihn endlich hinrichteten war der Platz mit Tausenden Schaulustigen gefüllt, in dem Moment da der Henker sein Schwert hob, sprach Gold Roger seine Letzten Worte, zu all diesen Menschen.

"Ihr wollt meinen Schatz? Den könnt ihr haben! Sucht ihn doch! Irgendwo habe ich den größten Schatz der Welt versteckt!"

Dieser Schatz ist das One Piece und er liegt irgendwo auf der Grand Line. Damit brach das große Piratenzeitalter an und die Marine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Nicht nur, dass sie die Piraten fangen musste, sie wollte auch selbst den Schatz, das One Piece, in die Finger kriegen.

Und Gerüchte wurden laut, dass dieser Schatz irgendwo auf einer der Inseln auf der Grand Line vergraben sei und Millionen machten sich auf, Piraten und Soldaten, für viele wurde sie zum Grab.

Und es geschah eines Abends dass ein alter Marineoffizier seinen Enkel zur Seite nahm und ihm erzählte, wenn das One Piece irgendwo zu finden sei, dann auf der von Stürmen und Kriegern schwer bewachten vergessenen Insel, auf der er als junger Soldat nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war.

Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich diese Neuigkeit in der Marine, man kam zu dem Schluss, es könne nur so sein und Truppen wurden zusammengestellt, Schiffe ausgerüstet und Reservisten eingezogen. Die endgültige Armee die auserwählt war das One Piece zu erbeuten bestand aus fünfhunderttausend Soldaten auf 2000 großen Kriegsschiffen, angeführt von einem der brutalsten und rücksichtslosesten Offiziere der Marine.

Sie trotzten den wilden Stürmen, einigen kleineren Piratenangriffen und gingen an einem der heißesten Tage an Land den die Insel je gesehen hatte, niemand griff sie an, niemand versperrte ihnen den Weg. Frei marschierten sie durch dir Dörfer, in denen Mütter ihre Kinder in die Häuser holten und die Türen verschlossen, geradewegs zum Palast.

o-

Ein junger König saß nun auf dem Thron, die Hände gefaltet vor dem Gesicht, überblickten seine katzengelben Augen seine Fingerknöchel und betrachteten misstrauisch, die Pupillen zu Schlitzen verengt, die eintretenden Offiziere.

Sie zeigten keinerlei Ehrerbietung oder Respekt und sahen die Vertreter dieses offenbar sehr rückständigen Völkchens mit Abscheu an, die lange Kiste aus geschwärztem Silber mit goldenen Ornamenten hingegen schien durchaus ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Herrscher erhob sich von seinem Thron.

"Es ist lange her, dass Menschen unsere Insel betraten! Besonders so viele!" Fügte er missbilligend hinzu. "Was begehrt ihr hier?"

Flüchtig schweifte sein Blick zu einer Gruppe junger Frauen und blieb an einer hängen die ein kleines Bündel im Arm hielt, auf sein Zeichen verließen sie den Raum hinter einem Vorhang durch.

"Wir wollen das One Piece! Gebt es uns oder wir töten alle auf dieser Insel!" Der junge König hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

"Das One Piece? Gold Roger war zwar einer der wenigen Menschen die auf dieser Insel willkommen waren, doch einen Schatz hat er hier gewiss nicht verborgen."

Die Marinesoldaten glaubten kein Wort von dem was er sagte, der Offizier machte einen Schritt nach vorn, eine Provokation.

"Wir wissen das es hier ist! Euer ganzes verdammtes Volk hortet Gold wie kein anderes!" Er wollte weiter vorstürmen, doch zwei Wachen verwehrten ihm mit Lanzen den Weg, der König konnte nur gequält lächeln.

"Die alten Zeiten, als mein Volk im Wohlstand lebte liegen weit in der Vergangenheit! Saht ihr nicht, als ihr das Land durchstreiftet, das unsere Ernten verdorren und unser Vieh verendet? Wahrlich mein Volk ist arm, selbst wenn wir einen solchen Schatz besäßen, würde ich ihn zum Wohle meiner Untertanen einsetzen und könnte es nicht verantworten ihn euch zu überlassen."

Für die Waffenträger der Marine war diese Aussage Beweis genug dafür, dass sich Gold Rogers Schatz auf dieser Insel befand, sie waren von ihrer Gier besessen und geblendet.

"Jetzt hör mal zu du räudiges Vieh! Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag! Entweder du rückst jetzt sofort das One Piece raus oder ich lass dein geliebtes Volk abschlachten!"

Überrascht sah der Herrscher ihn an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Marinesoldaten waren etwas verwirrt und hielten ihn wohl für wahnsinnig oder leicht schizoid.

Das Lachen erstarb, er war verschwunden, die wertvolle Kiste die sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten war offen.

o-

Weniger als eine Sekunde später umschlossen fünf lange scharfe Klingen von hinten den Kopf des Offiziers, ohne ihn auch nur zu kratzen. Ein Windzug streifte die kurzen grauen Haare des jungen Regenten, im Glanz der Sonne schienen sie leicht türkis zu schimmern.

"DU willst MIR drohen? Ein MENSCH will mir drohen! Jetzt mach ich dir mal einen Vorschlag! Entweder ihr verschwindet sofort von hier und setzt nie wieder einen Fuß auf diese Insel, oder... du bekommst den kürzesten Haarschnitt den die Marine je gesehen hat!"

Der Marineoffizier ließ einen gellenden Pfiff erschallen, Fußgetrappel ertönte und die großen spitzen Ohren des Herrschers lauschten angespannt. Ein Aufschrei erfüllte den Palast und kurz darauf wurde eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren in den Thronsaal geführt, dieselbe die vorhin noch das Bündel in den Armen hielt. Ein Soldat presste ihr eine Pistole an die Schläfe.

"Guck mal! Ich hab deine Süße! Pfoten weg von unserm Chef!"

Die Palastwachen öffneten ihre Münder doch keine Worte waren zuhören, es war mehr ein wütendes Fauchen, das die Soldaten ängstigte. Als aus ihren Rüstungen katzenartige Schwänze hervorbrachen, ihre Pupillen sich zu Schlitzen auf der gelben Iris verengten und sie ihre Waffen bereitmachten, sprach der Marineoffizier ein Machtwort.

"Pfeif sie zurück! Ich glaube nicht, dass du die Frau erreicht hast bevor unsere Kugeln ihren Kopf durchschlagen haben, egal wie schnell du bist!"

Der König nickte seinen Wachen zu, Augenblicke später waren sie wieder völlig normal und blickten die Menschen bösartig aber machtlos an.

"Sehr gut! Und jetzt nimm die Dinger von seinem Kopf weg! Oder sonst..." der Soldat spannte den Hahn der Pistole, worauf hin die junge Frau verstört zusammenzuckte.

Er sah die Angst in ihren tiefschwarzen Augen und widerwillig ließ der Herrscher die Klingen sinken. Der Offizier brachte sich in sichere Entfernung, bevor er bedeutete die Frau frei zu lassen, weinend stürzte sie zu ihrem Mann und klammerte sich an ihn.

Er küsste beruhigend ihre Stirn und flüsterte ihr leise zu. "Wo ist er?"

Die Soldaten wollten den Wachen ihre Klingen abnehmen, sie wehrten sich, doch der König nickte, so gaben sie nach. Als sie sich etwas gefangen hatte antwortete ihm die Königin ebenso leise das die Menschen es nicht hören konnten.

"Die Amme hat ihn, sie versteckt sich." Erleichtert seufzte der Regent auf. Als die Marine sämtliche Waffen bis auf seine konfisziert hatte trat der Offizier erneut an ihn heran.

"Also, noch einmal! Wo ist das One Piece!" Er zog seine Pistole und spannte den Hahn direkt vor den Augen des jungen Mannes.

"Ich habe euch gesagt, dass es nicht hier ist. Das ist die Wahrheit. Inzwischen wünschte ich wir hätten es, dann könntet ihr es nehmen und uns endlich in Ruhe lassen!"

Der Marineoffizier gab sich damit nicht zufrieden, für ihn log dieser seltsame Typ und irgendwo auf der Insel war es versteckt, das war sicher!

"Wir werden die gesamte Insel auf den Kopf stellen, wenn es sein muss. Und da eure Rasse uns sonst sowieso keinen Nutzen bringt haben wir von höchster Instanz die Erlaubnis erhalten jeden zu töten der sich uns in den Weg stellt! Und weißt du was?"

Er drückte die Mündung der Pistole an die Stirn des Herrschers, dessen stolzer Blick ungebrochen war.

"Mit euch beiden fangen wir an!"

Er riss die Pistole zur Seite und schoss der jungen Frau in den Kopf, Blut spritzte nach hinten und sie sank in den Armen ihres Mannes zusammen, sie war sofort tot.

"Was hat sie euch getan!"

Der König brüllte den Offizier an, erneut verengten sich seine Pupillen zu Schlitzen, die Häarchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf, er spitzte die Ohren und krümmte den Rücken.

"Nichts, sie war nur irgendeine hässliche Kreatur, die es nicht verdient hatte zu leben."

Das war zuviel für den jungen Herrscher, ein langer schwarzer Katzenschwanz brach aus seinem Steiß hervor und peitschte in Rage. Sie hörten noch das Klingen der Schneiden, dann war er zu schnell für ihre Augen, die Soldaten feuerten im Kreis um ihren Anführer auf den Grund.

Zuerst trafen sie nichts dann ertönte ein Schmerzenslaut und der junge Aristokrat knallte vornüber zu Boden, er blieb liegen, der Schwanz zuckte und verschwand wieder. Am rechten Bein bildete sich langsam eine glänzende Blutpfütze auf dem Marmor, der Offizier nutzte die Gelegenheit dem Burschen auch in das andere Bein zu schießen, der junge stöhnte auf vor Schmerz.

"So du Mistvieh, versuch jetzt mal zu rennen!"

In der Tat versuchte der junge Mann aufzustehen, doch er konnte sich nicht halten und stürzte erneut, der Offizier offenbarte nun seinen gesamten Sadismus und rammte ihm seinen Marinestiefel mit voller Wucht in den Magen, dann ins Gesicht. Selbst als sich sein Opfer blutspuckend auf dem Boden krümmte, gab sich der Marineoffizier noch nicht zu Frieden, er spannte den Hahn.

Doch es machte nur Klick´´ er hatte keine Munition, also griff er die Waffe eines seiner Männer und drückte ab...

o-

Die Soldaten waren gerade dabei den Palast zu räumen, da bemerkten sie eine Bewegung auf dem Boden, sie drehten sich um und sahen wie der schwer Verwundete versuchte sich zu der Leiche seiner Frau zu schleifen.

"Sir, der lebt noch!"

Doch ihr Anführer winkte ab, ohne sich umzudrehen und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen.

"Ich weiß. Das ist der Sinn eines Bauchschusses, der Abschaum soll langsam verbluten! Achso... nehmt ihm diese komischen Krallen ab!"

Die Marinesoldaten zögerten kurz, sie fürchtete er hätte noch genug Kraft sie zu töten, doch er ließ es über sich ergehen.

"Und was machen wir dann damit, Sir?" Sie drehten sich um und gingen ihrem Offizier hinterher.

"Verkaufen, natürlich!"

Damit verließen sie den Palast und widmeten sich der Bevölkerung und der Suche nach dem One Piece.

Der junge König schmiegte sich an seine Frau und legte die Arme um sie, unter ihnen schimmerte ein rubinroter See, der unaufhörlich wuchs. Er küsste sie und schloss die Augen, sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, in völliger Ruhe.

* * *

**Ein Bild des jungen Monarchen kann man unter meinem Nick (Semiramis-Audron ) auf finden. Sowie andere Fanarts zu Kuro.**


	2. Ein Meer von Agonie

Kapitel 2: Ein Meer von Agonie

Sie zündeten Häuser an, brannten Felder nieder, rodeten Wälder, schlachteten Schweine und Rinder, doch sie fanden nichts.

Sie rissen Steingebäude und Tempel nieder, gruben Friedhöfe um und ertränkten sämtliche Nutztiere, doch sie fanden nichts.

Sie schändeten die Frauen, missbrauchten die Kinder und folterten die Männer, doch niemand sagte ihnen, wo das One Piece sei, wie könnten sie auch?

So machten sie ihre Drohung wahr, sie schlugen dem Volk die Köpfe ab, schlitzten ihnen die Bäuche auf, durchschnitten ihre Kehlen, verbrannten sie bei lebendigem Leib, ertränkten sie, knüpften sie auf, erschossen sie, vergiftete sie, zerstückelten sie, öffneten ihnen die Adern, pfählten sie, prügelten sie tot und wateten gewissenlos in unschuldig vergossenem Blut.

Der Himmel war schwarz von Rauch und Ruß, die Gewässer waren Ströme aus Blut, die Felder waren übersät mit verfaulenden, stinkenden Kadavern. Die Wege gepflastert mit madenzerfressenen Leichen dazwischen, solche die noch dahinsiechten und langsamer krepierten.

Schmerzensschreie und Wehklagen voll Todesangst erfüllten die Luft, unterbrochen von den derben Trinkliedern der besoffenen und feiernden Soldaten.

Ein Genozid sondergleichen, ein Meer von Blut umrahmt von einem Flammenmeer auf einer einst idyllische Insel in Mitten eines Meeres von Stürmen.

o-

Zwischen all dieser Bitterkeit schlich sich eine junge blonde Frau hindurch, der Körper zerschrammt von spitzen Steinen und Dornbüschen, die sie auf sich nahm um unentdeckt zum Strand zu gelangen.

Zwischen den Leichen kroch sie auf dem mit Asche und Schlamm bedeckten Boden, in dreckigen, zerschlissenen Lumpen, sich nicht von der Umgebung abhebend, ein paar Marineleutnants gingen scherzend vorbei, sie blieb sofort regungslos liegen, doch ein leises Wimmern klang gedämpft unter ihren Lumpen hervor. Die Leutnants waren fast vorbei, da blieb einer plötzlich stehen.

"Sag mal hast du das auch eben gehört?" Nun blieb auch der andere stehen und drehte sich um, die Frau war gelähmt vor Angst.

"Was? Nee, (hicks) da hasu su viel gedrungn(hicks)!" Er zog seinen Kollegen mit sich zum Inselzentrum zurück.

Die junge Frau seufzte leise auf und kroch weiter. Der Strand war am gefährlichsten, hier gab es keine Bäume oder Büsche hinter denen sie sich verstecken konnte, außerdem lagen die Schiffe der Marine hier vor Anker, das war auch ihre Hoffnung... ein kleines Beiboot würde schon genügen.

Sie war nun am Rand des Waldes angelangt, vor ihr der weiße Sand und das weite Meer, erneut blickte sie sich vorsichtig und suchend um... Dort!

Dort lag ein kleines Boot am Strand, doch direkt neben einem Marineschiff, was, wenn es besetzt war? Doch diese Chance würde sie kein zweites mal bekommen, das sie sterben würde, wenn sie auf der Insel blieb war unausweichlich, so gab es aber Hoffnung.

o-

Sie presste das kleine Bündel aus Stofflacken eng an ihren Körper und rannte los, sie konnte nicht so schnell rennen wie die Männer, aber vielleicht reichte es um unentdeckt zu dem Boot zugelangen.

Bis jetzt schoss niemand auf sie, vielleicht war das Glück ihr gnädig, vorsichtig legte sie das Bündel hinein und begann das Boot ins Wasser zu schieben. Da erfasste sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung, von oben auf dem Schiff, verstecken konnte sie sich nirgends also sah sie hoch, den Tot erwartend.

Dort oben, die Arme auf der Reling verschränkt, stand ein Soldat, mit grauen Haaren, aber blutjung, er schien noch nicht lange bei der Marine zu sein. Er beobachtete die junge Frau wohl schon etwas länger und machte keine Anstalten sie zu erschießen oder Alarm zu schlagen. Seine Tatenlosigkeit machte sie nervös und misstrauisch, plötzlich bewegte er sich, was tat er?

Der Junge holt eine Zigarre aus seiner Tasche, steckte sie sich zwischen die Zähne und suchte nun wohl nach einem Streichholz. Als er endlich eines gefunden hatte, stellte er fest dass nun er beobachtet wurde, er war der jungen Frau extrem suspekt, sie wusste nicht wie sie sein Verhalten deuten sollte.

Gelassen zog er das Streichholz über die Reling und der kleine Reibekopf flammte auf, er zündete die Zigarre an und begann sie zu paffen.

Die junge Blondine entschied sich, das Schicksal nicht weiter herauszufordern, es sah zwar so aus als würde er sie nicht verraten, aber wer weiß!

Sie schob das Boot weiter ins Wasser, plötzlich viel hinter ihr etwas in den Sand, erschrocken drehte sie sich um, da war niemand! Gerade wollte sie weiter machen als ihr Blick auf einen braunen Rucksack viel, sie öffnete ihn. Drei Flaschen Milch, etwas Pökelfleisch und Brot, überrascht sah sie zum Schiff hoch, der Junge stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr... drei Flaschen?

Hatte er etwa bemerkt...?

Endlich hatte das Boot genug Wasser unterm Kiel, vorsichtig stieg sie ein, schwimmen konnte sie nicht, das machte ihr jetzt Angst. Ohne genau zu wissen wohin, begann sie aufs offene Meer hinaus zu rudern, Hauptsache weg von diesem Massengrab.

Der junge Soldat sah ihr noch nach, innerlich wünschte er ihr, dass sie es schaffte. Von unter Deck riefen seine besoffenen Vorgesetzten nach ihm.

"Heeeeeey! (hicks) Smogeeeeeeeerrrr (hicks)! Komm runnder un tringn bischen miduns (hicks)!"

Er schnippte den Zigarrenstummel ins Wasser und zog eine neue aus seiner Jackentasche, dann folgte er dem Befehl´´ des Offiziers.

o-

Die Stürme, die, die Insel beschützten, hüteten auch ihre Bewohner, sie tobten zwar um die kleine Nussschale herum, doch kenterte das Boot nicht, vielmehr wurde es aufs weite mehr hinaus getrieben, als wüsste die See, das auf der Insel nun der Tod lauerte.

Als die Insel langsam am Horizont verschwand atmete die junge Frau erleichtert auf, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass das Schlimmste ihnen noch bevor stand, die lange Fahrt über das Meer und sie hatte keine Ahnung wann sie bewohntes Land erreichen würden, oder ob überhaupt. Sie legte die Ruder ins Boot, ab hier machte es keinen Sinn mehr noch irgendeine Richtung anzusteuern, alles was sie tun konnte war zu den Göttern beten, sie mögen gnädig sein.

Nun, da sie auf dem weiten Ozean trieb und nichts außer Wasser zu sehen war, fiel ihr auf, dass das erst leise Wimmern nun zu einem Weinen geworden war. Sie nahm das kleine Leinenbündel auf den Schoss und schlug den Stoff zur Seite, ein winziges Händchen griff nach ihrem Finger.

"Na ihr? Was wird nun aus uns beiden?" Sie begann das Baby in ihren Armen zu wiegen, aber es weinte noch immer.

"Ich weiß, ihr wollt lieber zu eurer Mami... aber das geht nicht..." zärtlich streichelte sie dem Kleinkind über seine kurzen schwarzen Haare, die langsam untergehende Sonne verlieh ihnen einen leichten Stich von Türkis.

"Ich glaube... ihr seit mir nicht böse Prinz, wenn ich euch jetzt nur noch duze? ... obwohl du jetzt eigentlich König bist..."

Sie blickte in die Richtung in der sie weit in der Ferne ihre Heimat vermutete, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, verwundert beobachtete das Baby sie und hörte für einen Moment mit Weinen auf.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte es an.

"Du musst bestimmt Hunger haben, armes Ding, wir sind schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs."

Nachdem sie eine der Milchflaschen aus dem Rucksack geholt hatte, goss sie etwas Milch in den Deckel, setzte sie dem Zögling an den Mund und sah beim Trinken zu. Die eisblauen Äuglein glänzten nun freudig und aufmerksam, während es die Milch genoss.

"Was du wohl für eine Augenfarbe bekommst? Hoffentlich die von deiner Mama, die gelben Augen von deinem Papa haben mir irgendwie immer Angst gemacht."

Sie schraubte die Milchflasche zu und wollte sie wieder verstauen, das kleine blickte sehnsüchtig nach der weißen Flüssigkeit.

"Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, ich weiß nicht wie lange es reichen muss..." fast schien es ihr als hätte es sie verstanden, aber das konnte ein Baby ja noch gar nicht, es fing an in dem Bündel zu strampeln.

"Na du hast aber einen ausgeprägten Bewegungsdrang!"

Sie ließ es ein wenig in dem Boot herumkrabbeln, passte jedoch auf, dass es nicht ins Wasser fallen konnte, einpaar mal erwischte sie es gerade noch an dem schwarzen Katzenschwanz, den die Kleinkinder noch nicht steuern konnten. Mit anderthalb Jahren verschwand er und tauchte erst in der Pubertät wieder auf.

o-

Allmählich wurde es dunkel und Nacht, doch das kleine wollte einfach nicht ruhen.

"Warum willst du denn nicht schlafen, die ganze Aufregung muss dich doch müde gemacht haben?"

Und das kleine war tatsächlich müde, doch warum es sich sträubte, war ihr erst nicht klar. Sie wickelte es wieder in die warmen Lacken und nahm es auf den Schoß, jetzt begann es wieder zu jammern und seine Augen wurden feucht, dann fing es herzzerreißend zu weinen an, nun begriff sie.

"Du willst nicht ohne deine Mami schlafen, stimmt' s?"

Angestrengt überlegte sie, was sie jetzt tun könnte um es zu beruhigen, eigentlich müsste sie es wissen, immerhin war sie schon eine Weile die Amme der königlichen Familie, was hatte denn die Königin gemacht, wenn es nicht schlummern wollte?

"Deine Mami hat dir doch manchmal so ein Schlaflied vorgesungen, soll ich es mal versuchen?"

Da das Baby weiter schniefte und jammerte und große Kullertränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, forschte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Text und Melodie und summte während sie das Baby in ihre Arme nam. Dann begann sie erst leise zu singen bis ihr alles wieder einfiel.

"Engel erschein' wenn die Nacht sich senkt und strahlende Augen schauen in unsre Seeln. Sind die Mächte die bestehen, jenseits unsres Rufs, so steigen Engel auf, sicher wie die Nacht sich senkt. Und für jedes Stückchen Dunkel, ist ein Licht so göttlich rein und ich bitt dich zu beschützen, vor den Geistern und Schatten und dem Schauern meines Kreuz.

Engel erschein' wenn die Nacht sich senkt und göttliche Augen schauen in unsre Seeln, sind die Mächte die bestehen, jenseits unsres Rufs, so steigen Engel auf, sicher wie die Nacht sich senkt. Es gibt Dinge, die sind magisch, keine Erklärung, warum und wie?... Und Zeichen sind da, dass einst vor langer Zeit´´ hier und jetzt beginnt, alle Zeichen sind da, dass einst vor langer Zeit´´ genau hier und jetzt beginnt..."

Als sie sang, wurde das kleine ruhiger, es hörte auf zu weinen und begann zu lauschen, langsam fielen dem Knirps die Äuglein zu und es schlief sanft ein. Die junge Frau seufzte.

"Tja Felinae altes Mädchen, hast den kleinen Sturschädel doch zum Schlafen gebracht!"

Sie gähnte und vorsichtig, um es nicht zu wecken, legte auch sie sich zur Nachtruhe.

o-

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, sie trieben nun schon fast anderthalb Wochen auf dem Meer und kein Land in Sicht, langsam schwand Felinae' s Hoffnung, dass sie es schaffen würden, denn das bisschen an Vorräten ging zur Neige, Fleisch hatten sie schon seit gestern nicht mehr, freilich, das kleine gab sich mit Milch zufrieden, aber bei dieser Hitze, hätte man eigentlich viel mehr trinken müssen.

Allerdings hatte sie aus irgendeinem Grund so ein Gefühl, als befänden sie sich nicht mehr auf der Grand- Line, vielleicht weil schon lange keine Seeungeheuer mehr neben dem Boot hergeschwommen waren.

Das Baby schlief zusammengerollt, wie ein Katzenjunges in der Sonne, Felinae fächelte sich Luft zu, ihr war schwindlig, die Schwüle machte ihr stark zu schaffen, hoffentlich wurde es bald Nacht.

Inzwischen hatte die junge Frau kein Zeitgefühl mehr, vor einer Weile hatte sie aufgehört die Tage zu zählen, sonst wüsste sie, dass die fünfte Woche angebrochen war. Und noch immer sträubte sich das Kind zu trinken, der letzte Tropfen Milch war ihr vor zwei Tagen ausgegangen, es war ihr egal was aus ihr wurde, aber wenn es nicht bald trank würde es verdursten.

"Du musst trinken! Bitte!"

Mit einer Hand ergriff sie den kleinen Kopf und hielt die andere an seinen Mund, doch es presste wie schon zuvor die Lippen fest zusammen. Es half nichts, sie müsste es wohl zum trinken zwingen, wenn es sein musste, mit Gewalt.

Sie legte es auf den Rücken so vor sich, dass es sie ansah und klemmte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Knie, vorsichtig drückte sie, sie gegeneinander. Sie wollte es nicht verletzen, nur daran hindern den Kopf wegzudrehen, die Zähne zusammengebissen ritzte sie mit den Fingernägeln die Wunde an ihrem Handgelenk wieder auf, bis die rot glänzende Flüssigkeit hervorquoll.

Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie dem Baby jetzt die Nase zu, es musste den Mund aufmachen, doch es schien tatsächlich die Luft anzuhalten und zuckte nur. Felinae bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, war es stur genug lieber zu ersticken?

Gerade als sie die Hand wegnehmen wollte riss es den Mund auf und sog halberdrosselt die Luft ein, sie ließ es ein paar Atemzüge machen und noch bevor es den Kiefer wiederzumachen konnte presste sie ihm ihr Handgelenk auf, aus dem das Blut floss.

Verzweifelt strampelte es, versuchte nach ihr zu treten und sie zu kratzen, aber es musste trinken, sie gab nicht nach, entweder es trank oder es bekäme keine Luft...

"Trink verdammt noch mal! Mein Leben ist nicht so wichtig wie deins!"

Sie fühlte es ein paar mal schlucken und wie ein Zittern durch den kleinen Körper ging, sie ließ es Atmen und wickelte schnell Stoff um ihr geschundenes Handgelenk. Das Baby schrie, es gefiel ihm nicht was es tun musste, sie nahm es in den Arm und beruhigte es.

"Bald finden wir Land... bestimmt!"

o-

Schwer atmend lag die junge Frau im Boot, ihr Kopf schmerzte, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, Übelkeit schüttelte sie, die blonden Haare waren verschwitzt und ihre Augen trübe.

Das kleine war zu ihr gekrabbelt und schmiegte sich mitleidsvoll an sie, Felinae hob unter Schmerzen ihren Kopf und nahm es in die Arme, sie waren zerkratzt und die Wunden schlossen sich nicht mehr.

"Du musst unbedingt überleben, hörst du?"

Ein Hustenanfall überkam sie, etwas Blut lief ihr aus dem Mundwinkel, sie wischte es mit zitternder Hand ab und drückte das kleine an sich.

"Du musst doch unser Volk rächen."

Sie küsste die winzige Stirn und strich über die großen Ohren, dann sah sie liebevoll in diese dunkelblauen Augen, lag es daran, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging, oder waren sie wirklich etwas dunkler geworden?

"Du bist ein kluges, unbeugsames Kerlchen, dass hast du von deinem Vater... hoffentlich hast du auch seine Courage..."

Sie schloss die Lider, ihre Umarmung lockerte sich, eine blonde Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, als ihr Kopf zurücksank.

Das Kind stupste sie mit seinen kleinen Händen an, doch sie wachte nicht auf, sie hatte die Grenze überschritten... sie war tot.

Der kleine Junge drückte sich fest an sie und begann leise zu weinen, trotz seines Alters verstand er, dass er nun ganz allein auf der Welt war. Allerdings begriff er noch nicht, in welcher Gefahr nun auch sein Leben schwebte, wenn das Schicksal das Boot nicht bald zu einer Insel trieb.

* * *

**Der Song ist eine an die Originalmelodie angepasste, also sehr freie Übersetzung von Angels Arise´´ aus dem Musical Tanz der Vampire. Der Song ist downloadbar unter auf der Demo-Seite.**


	3. Die Geburt eines neuen Morgens

Kapitel 3: Die Geburt eines neuen Morgens

Wie jeden Morgen seit zehn Jahren fuhr ein Mann, der bereits eine Hälfte seines Lebens hinter sich hatte aufs Meer hinaus um sein Netz einzuholen, er war kein Fischer, sondern holte nur das aus der See was er für den Tag brauchte. Es war noch dunkel draußen, nur weit hinten am Horizont konnte man schon ein wenig Morgendämmerung erkennen.

Heute fiel sein Fang mager aus, nur drei kleine Fische, aber es würde für ihn reichen. Er zog das Netz ins Boot und ließ die Ruder ins Wasser gleiten, als ihm etwas seltsam vorkam... was war das für ein dunkler Fleck vor der inzwischen aufgehenden Sonne?

Er änderte die Richtung, dass interessierte ihn. Je näher er kam, desto klarer wurde der Umriss eines kleinen Bootes, das war verwunderlich, denn um diese Zeit fuhren nur die Fischer raus und niemand war darin zu sehen.

Hoffentlich war der Besitzer nicht über Bord gegangen, immer dichter ruderte er heran, bis er schließlich hineinsehen konnte, was sich ihm offenbarte, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er vertaute die Nussschale an seinem Boot und ruderte so schnell er konnte zur Küste zurück.

Völlig aufgelöst stürzte er in den beengten Gemischtwarenladen und auf die Besitzerin zu, diese versuchte ihn abzuwimmeln, sie hatte Kundschaft.

"Arkas! Bitte, was ist denn so wichtig! Die Leute warten!" Er musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor er wenige Worte hervorbringen konnte.

"Du musst unbedingt mitkommen! Es ist... das musst du selbst sehen! Ich brauch jetzt eine Frau, Evelyn!" Verwirrt und resignierend seufzte sie und bat ihn, wenigstens noch die drei Kunden abkassieren zu können. Nervös willigte er ein und lief nun vor dem Laden auf und ab bis sie heraustrat und die Tür abschloss.

"Also, dass du noch mal häuslich wirst hätte ich auch nicht erwartet..." Verdutzt sah er sie an, kopfschüttelnd packte er sie am Arm und zog sie zu seinem abgelegenen Anlegeplatz.

Ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr ihr als sie in das Boot blickte, Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf... dieser Geruch. Dort lag eine Leiche, höchstens drei Tage tot, aber es war einer der heißesten Sommer und die Fliegen krabbelten bereits zu Hunderten auf dem Kadaver herum.

"Wolltest du mir das zeigen? Das ist ja widerlich! Wir müssen es sofort der Marine melden!" Er stieg in das Boot und drehte den Leichnam mit dem Fuß auf den Bauch, Fliegen stoben auf und summten wild umher.

"Nein, das müssten wir nur wenn es ein Mord wäre, aber... die hier ist freiwillig gestorben..." Evelyn schlug die Hände vor den Mund, es war eine Frau? Wie schrecklich!

"Wir verbrennen die Leiche, das ist alles." Er stieß den stinkenden Haufen auf den Strand und holte eine Flasche Whiskey aus seinem Boot, er betrachtete sie.

"Eigentlich Schade drum..." dann goss er sie über die Leiche und suchte nach einem Streichholz.

"Aber... dafür brauchst du mich doch nicht, also, warum sollte ich herkommen?" Arkas deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des kleinen Beiboots, sie kniete sich hin und spähte hinein. Da lag noch etwas anderes, etwas kleines...

"Mein Gott ist das ein Kind?" Er nickte und schnippte das brennende Streichholz auf den Kadaver, sofort fing der Alkohol Feuer und Flammen loderten auf, die Leiche musste komplett ausgetrocknet sein. Vorsichtig stupste Evelyn das Kind an, es schien noch zu leben, doch es atmete kaum.

Sie nahm es in die Arme und horchte auf seine Brust, der Herzschlag war sehr langsam und schwach, es brauchte einen Arzt.

"Das arme kleine ist krank! Ich kümmere mich besser um es." Sie nahm eine Decke aus Arkas' Boot und wickelte das kleine darin ein, dann wollte sie ins Dorf zurück, aber er ergriff ihren Arm.

"Das kleine ist ein Junge und ICH werde mich um ihn kümmern, ich will nur, dass du mir für die Milch einen guten Preis machst!" Sie war etwas überrascht, das hätte sie nicht erwartet, er lebte eigentlich sehr zurück gezogen und scherte sich sonst nicht groß um andere.

"Was willst du denn mit einem Kind?" Er schwieg einen Augenblick und sah aufs Meer hinaus, Erinnerungen an seine Jugend stiegen in ihm auf.

"Ich habe früher nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet eine Familie zu Gründen, aber jetzt werde ich langsam alt... und auch wohl ein bisschen sentimental. Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nur meine Erfahrungen weitergeben und du wolltest doch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, von der Insel aufs Festland ziehen?"

Es stimmte, dass Geschäft lief nicht so gut, also musste sie es schließen, dann gab es nichts mehr was sie hier hielt.

"Du bist ein komischer Kauz, Arkas... Aber bitte, zieh du es auf, wenn du es dir zutraust. Trotzdem braucht es erst mal einen Arzt!" Sie legte ihm den kleinen Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren in die Arme und betrachtete ihn skeptisch, Arkas war nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel für einen vorbildlichen Mann.

"Hast du nicht gehört? Komm!"

o-

"Hmh, dass sieht sehr schlecht aus!" Der Doktor nahm das Stethoskop aus den Ohren und legte den kleinen vorsichtig in eine Art Gitterbettchen.

"Ein paar Stunden länger und jede Rettung käme zu spät, ich kann auch jetzt für nichts garantieren." Evelyn sah auf ihre Uhr und verabschiedete sich von Arkas, sie müsse los, aber er solle ihr Bescheid sagen, wenn es dem kleinen besser ginge.

Der Arzt wollte ihn zur Beobachtung in der Praxis behalten, also blieb auch Arkas dort, er vertraute diesen Quacksalbern nicht, er ließ ihn nur kurz aus den Augen um sich von zu Hause ein Buch zu holen.

"Hören Sie zu, wenn sie schon in meiner Praxis herumlungern, können sie auch dafür sorgen, dass der Flüssigkeitsverlust ausgeglichen wird!" Der Doktor schien leicht genervt davon, dass jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens beobachtet wurde.

"Alle zwei Stunden müssen sie ihm Wasser eingeben, es ist zu schwach zum Trinken, lassen sie das Wasser einfach in seinen Hals laufen und achten sie darauf, dass es nicht in die Luftröhre gerät." Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ging schlafen.

Arkas schob einen Stuhl an das Bett heran, zog eine Brille mit kreisrunden Gläsern aus der Brusttasche seiner Weste und blätterte in seinem Buch, als er die Seite gefunden hatte, setzte er die Brille auf und begann zu lesen.

Nach einer Weile jedoch klappte er das Buch wieder zu, ein leises Wimmern lenkte ihn ab, er blickte zur Seite. Das Kind war aufgewacht, es lag zusammengekauert auf der Seite, die dunkelblauen Augen starrten trübe in den Raum, es hustete und atmete unregelmäßig.

Als Arkas es hoch nehmen wollte zuckte es zusammen, doch er scherte sich nicht groß darum, sondern goss dem kleinen Jungen etwas Wasser in den Mund, er machte es so wie der Arzt es gesagt hatte, doch dieser musste den Kleinen falsch eingeschätzt haben, denn begierig schluckte es die kühle Flüssigkeit, dann musste es wieder husten und der kleine Körper zitterte.

"Hey! Reiß dich zusammen und benimm dich wie ein Mann, du Feigling!" Er legte ihn zurück ins Bett und widmete sich erneut seinem Buch.

Arkas seufzte, er spürte, dass der Kleine ihn anstarrte und blickte nun zu ihm... Wie alt mochte dieser Junge wohl sein? Höchstens zwei Jahre, warum war die junge Frau mit einem so kleinen Kind in diesem winzigen Boot auf dem weiten und gefährlichen Meer unterwegs? Was konnte furchtbar genug sein um jemanden zu solch einer Verzweiflungstat zu treiben? Ob der Knabe wohl schon sprechen konnte?

Das war jedenfalls ein seltsames Kind, die übergroßen Ohren, die schwarzen Haare die im Kerzenschein türkis schimmerten und die dunkelblauen Augen, so unergründlich und aufmerksam, als ob er alles begreifen würde, was um ihn herum geschah... normalerweise waren sich Kleinkinder ihres Seins nicht so dermaßen bewusst, sie krabbelten lustig in der Gegend umher und besabberten alles was ihnen über den Weg lief, dass konnte man an den Dorfkindern klar erkennen.

Er gab dem Jungen noch einmal etwas Wasser zu trinken, auch wenn der Arzt gesagt hatte alle zwei Stunden, wenn der Kleine Durst hatte konnte es kaum Schaden. Vielleicht kam es Arkas nur so vor, aber der Junge schien sich von Minute zu Minute mehr zu erholen, sein Atem war jetzt regelmäßig und ruhig, auch die Augen glänzten normal.

"Du bist wie der Kater den ich als Kind hatte, ich dachte auch ein paar mal er würde krepieren, aber der hatte wohl neun Leben, hat ne ganze Menge mitgemacht!" Der Junge sah erschöpft aus, die Augen fielen ihm ständig zu, aber er wollte wach bleiben, er misstraute diesem Mann mit den grauen Strähnen in den schwarzen Haaren.

"Schlaf jetzt, Kleiner!" Arkas legte sein Buch zur Seite und deckte den Jungen erneut zu, nachdem er die Kerze ausgeblasen hatte, machte er es sich in dem Stuhl bequem und schlief langsam selbst ein.

o-

Gleißende Sonnenstrahlen durchfluteten den Raum und zeichneten Muster auf den Boden, allmählich löste sich Arkas aus Somnus' Armen, er gähnte und blickte sich verwirrt um. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, weshalb er hier war... der Kleine schlief noch friedlich, zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kätzchen.

Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte halb elf, früher hatte Arkas nie so lange geschlafen, dazu hatten sie gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt. Wenn man ihm damals gesagt hätte, er würde mal ein Kind großziehen wollen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich halb tot gelacht, aber dieses Leben lag weit hinter ihm, er war jetzt ein ganz anderer Mensch. Gut... er hätte sich auch gestern noch darüber totgelacht, bis er dieses Kind sah.

Irgendetwas an ihm brachte Arkas dazu es gern zu haben, er konnte es nicht erklären, doch es hatte eine Ausstrahlung die jedem nichts anderes übrig ließ als es zu mögen. Der Arzt betrat das Zimmer und besah sich den Kleinen.

"Erstaunlich! Der Zustand ist viel besser und das so schnell, das grenzt an ein Wunder!" Er nahm das Kind hoch, es war sichtlich ungehalten darüber so unsanft geweckt zu werden und das kalte Stethoskop, dass der Doktor jetzt auf seine Brust drückte schien ihm ebenso zu missfallen.

"Atmung und Herzschlag sind vollkommen normal. Sie haben meine Anweisungen offenbar befolgt... und was immer sie sonst noch getan haben, es war das richtige!" Er drehte den kleinen Jungen um und horchte nun den Rücken ab, nun da der Knabe nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte, konnte der Arzt ihn eingehender untersuchen.

"Ausgeglichener Körperbau, vielleicht ein wenig zu dünn für sein Alter... Na ja, über die Ohren lässt sich streiten... Aber, sagen sie mal Arkas, ist ihnen eigentlich diese Schürfwunde an seinem Rücken aufgefallen, direkt über dem Steiß? Die Haut ist dort blutig gekratzt und extrem empfindlich... das sollte aber kein allzu großes Problem sein. Der Junge scheint gute Nehmerqualitäten zu haben, ich denke, Morgen können sie ihn mitnehmen."

Nickend lehnte Arkas sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. °Zäher kleiner Bursche, aus dem kann ich was machen! °

Als Evelyn in die Praxis kam um sich nach dem Kind zu erkundigen, erlebte sie ein kurioses Schauspiel. Arkas kniete vor dem Bett, das Kinn auf den verschränkten Armen liegend und starrte den Jungen an, was die Sache so merkwürdig machte, war, dass dieser genauso verbissen und stur zurück starrte.

"Na da haben sich ja zwei gefunden! Guten Morgen!" Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm den Jungen auf die Arme, grimmig stand Arkas auf.

"Ich war grade dabei ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen!" Der Kleine gähnte genüsslich und rieb sich mit den winzigen Händen die Äuglein, Evelyn war entzückt und fand das Kind unglaublich niedlich.

"Oh du süßes kleines Mausehäschen, bist du müde? Willst du Deidei machen?" Verständnislos fixierte Arkas die junge Frau, auch in den dunkelblauen Augen des Jungen lag eine gewisse Konsternation.

"Wie soll er denn ordentlich sprechen lernen, wenn du so einen Quatsch redest?" Die gerade erwachenden Muttergefühle waren mit einem Schlag abgetötet, als nun auch noch der Kleine anfing sich von ihr losstrampeln zu wollen, verließ Evelyn beleidigt die Praxis.

"Komm ja nicht zu mir, wenn du Probleme mit dem Kind hast!" Schulterzuckend sah Arkas ihr nach, dann wandte er sich zu dem Jungen um und blickt ihn lange eindringlich an.

"Du schenkst wohl nicht jedem deine Sympathie, was? Ist in diesen Zeiten vielleicht besser so..." Es schien fast als wüsste der Knabe genau wovon der Mann sprach, es war Arkas auch, als hätte ihn der Winzling angegrinst, obgleich er sich dessen nicht sicher war.

"Lektion Nummer eins, Kleiner: Verlass dich auf niemanden außer auf dich selbst... und vielleicht auf mich, aber dafür würde ich meine Hand nicht ins Feuer legen!"

Der Junge lachte, Arkas konnte es nicht fassen, ein klares, fröhliches und unschuldiges Kinderlachen, gestern Abend hatte er kaum geatmet! Irgendwie war es erleichternd für den eigenwilligen Mann, den Kleinen so lebendig zu sehen, der dreht ihm jetzt den Rücken zu und schlief weiter.

"...Ja wie mein schwarzer Kater..." °°°

o-

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende, Arkas hatte sich die ganze Zeit mit dem Jungen beschäftigt und auf eine Interaktion gehofft. Er hatte ihm ein paar Murmeln zugerollt, mit ihm geredet und ihm frisches Brot angeboten.

Das Essen hatte er angenommen, die bunten Glasperlen ein wenig herumgekullert, aber gesagt hatte er nichts, obwohl sich Arkas sicher war, dass ein Kind in dem Alter schon einige Worte sprechen könnte.

Er blickte ihn nur immer aus diesen dunklen Augen an, als wolle er sagen: Es gefällt mir hier nicht, kann ich nicht nach Hause?´´ Aber was erwartet man von einem kleinen Kind, natürlich hat es Heimweh und sehnt sich nach seinen Eltern, aber darum kümmerte sich Arkas herzlich wenig, er nahm den Kleinen auf den Schoß, (so nah hatte er noch keinen Menschen an sich heran gelassen.)

"Hör mal zu, ich weiß du bist noch ein Kind, aber wenn du es im Leben mal zu was bringen willst, musst du härter werden! Nach Mami schreien hilft da nichts! Benutz deine Ellenbogen, oder du wirst niedergerempelt! Solange du dich noch nicht wehren kannst pass ich schon auf dich auf, aber sobald du auf deinen zwei Beinen stehst, musst du dich selbst kümmern! Nur der Stärkere kann überleben und du hast Potenzial, also mach was draus und schnief nicht rum!"

Er versetzte dem Jungen eine leichte Kopfnuss und erwartete gleich ein lautes Geschrei, der Junge presste die Augen zusammen... doch er schrie nicht.

"Geht doch! Bist ein kluges Kerlchen, lernst schnell!" Er strich ihm über die Haare... wirklich seltsam dass er den Kleinen so mochte, wo er doch sonst niemanden sonderlich leiden konnte, vielleicht kamen in ihm tatsächlich so etwas wie väterliche Gefühle auf.

Gerade in ihm... er der früher mit den finstersten und asozialsten Typen durch die Gegend gezogen war. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich vor ein paar Jahren in dieses beschauliche Dorf zurückgezogen, es wäre ziemlich peinlich für ihn, wenn seine alten Freunde ihn jetzt so sehen könnten.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und zwei Marinesoldaten betraten den Raum. Arkas schob überrascht seine Brille hoch.

"Arkas, uns wurde gemeldet, dass Sie ein ausgesetztes Kind aufgenommen hast, obwohl die Order ist, dass alle Straßenkinder in das Marinewaisenhaus gebracht werden sollen! Wir nehmen das Kind mit!" Arkas erhob sich, innerlich Evelyn verfluchend und baute sich vor dem Bett auf.

"In eurem tollen Waisenhaus, werden sie zu konformistischen Soldaten erzogen... Ich mag weder die Marine noch deren Unterdrückung von Individualität! Der Kleine bleibt hier!"

Die Soldaten sahen sich an, dann ging einer von ihnen um Arkas herum und schnappte den schwarzhaarigen Knaben, dieser kratzte und biss ihn, versuchte sich freizukämpfen, doch ohne Erfolg, gegen einen ausgewachsenen Mann konnte er nicht ankommen.

Als dem Soldaten das Gezappel zu viel wurde, packte er den Jungen an den Beinen und knallte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand... Arkas zuckte zusammen, man konnte dem Kleinen die Schmerzen ansehen, ein rotes Rinnsal sickerte an seiner Stirn herunter, er war leicht besinnungslos von dem Schlag. Die dunklen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als der Soldat ihn hämisch grinsend noch einmal gegen die Wand schmetterte.

"Heul doch, du Bastard!" Arkas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Verhältnis zur Marine war schon immer tiefer als eine leichte Antipathie, er hasste sie, sie waren seine Feinde von je her!

Weil sie im Gegensatz zu den Piraten verlogene Heuchler waren, die Piraten sagten, dass sie einen töteten und dann taten sie es auch... die Marine stellte sich als die besten Freunde vor und rammte einem dann ein Messer in den Rücken.

Der Soldat wurde wütend, der Junge weinte einfach nicht, egal wie sehr er ihm wehtat, stattdessen versuchte er erneut ihn zu kratzen. Arkas war beeindruckt und stolz zugleich, immerhin hatte er ihm beigebracht, sich wie ein Mann zu benehmen, doch vielmehr würde der kleine Körper nicht überstehen. Noch einmal holte der Soldat aus, als sein Arm jäh gestoppt wurde, Arkas Faust umschloss sein Handgelenk.

"Tu es! Und du wirst es bereuen!" Überrascht ließ der Soldat den Jungen sinken, Arkas nahm ihm den Jungen ab und legte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett, vor Schmerzen kauerte er sich zusammen.

"Wir nehmen das dämliche Gör mit, ob du willst oder nicht!" Ein hässliches Knacken war zu hören als Arkas' Faust die Nase des Soldaten zertrümmerte, mit blutigem Gesicht rappelte er sich auf.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!" Sein Kollege, der bisher nur stumm dagestanden hatte, wollte sich an den Jungen heranschleichen, doch Arkas bemerkte es und versetzte ihm einen Tritt in den Rücken.

"Ist mir scheißegal welchen noch so hohen Rang ihr habt, der Junge bleibt bei mir!" Etwas hartes traf seinen Hinterkopf und für einen Moment ging er zu Boden, der Soldat stand mit einem Stuhl über ihm, er ließ ihn auf Arkas niedersausen, doch dieser zog zwei Dolche aus den Scheiden an seinem Gürtel und schlitzte seinem Angreifer die Schienbeine auf.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen verfolgte der Junge das Geschehen, in etwa begriff er was hier vor sich ging... Die Männer, die ihm wehgetan hatten wollten ihn mitnehmen und der andere beschützte ihn... auch wenn sie ihm dafür wehtaten... er setzte sein Leben für ihn ein...

Der Soldat jaulte und fiel rücklings hin, Arkas sprang auf und ließ die Dolche in seinen Händen rotieren, scheinbar war er mit diesen Waffen sehr geschickt. Der zweite Soldat bekam heftige Schnitte auf dem Rücken und im Gesicht ab, bevor Arkas ein paar Schritte zurückging.

"Verzieht euch, wenn ihr an euren erbärmlichen Leben hängt!" Die beiden schleppten sich so schnell sie konnten zur Tür, der eine musste seinen Mannschaftskollegen tragen, Arkas hatte ihm die Beinsehnen durchtrennt. Bevor sie die Praxis verließen brüllte einer noch etwas:

"Behalt das Balg! Aber wir sehen uns wieder und dann wird das ein Nachspiel haben!" Ein Dolch zischte in seine Richtung und blieb im Türrahmen dicht neben seinem Gesicht stecken, er machte dass er davon kam!

o-

Arkas drehte sich zu dem Kleinen um, zitternd und benommen kauerte er da, der Mann setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

"Du hast Lektion zwei begriffen, bevor ich sie dir gesagt hab: Lass dir nie deinen Stolz nehmen, gib ihnen keinerlei Genugtuung und tritt ihnen ordentlich in den Hintern, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hast!"

Der Junge öffnete langsam die Augen, allmählich kam er wieder zu sich, Arkas war bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, dass das Dunkelbau in seinen Augen inzwischen einem unergründlichen Schwarz gewichen war.

"Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen, ich kann wirklich stolz auf dich sein!" Er strich ihm über den Kopf und dann geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte...

Der Junge umschlang ihn nach Geborgenheit suchend, dann übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung und er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Leise weinend drängte er sich an den Mann, der ihn gerettet hatte, Arkas war erstaunt, das war die erste Handlung die von dem Jungen ausging und sie war dermaßen emotional.

Der Junge weinte Herz zerreißend, sämtliche angestaute Angst und Kummer der Zeit die er allein mit der Toten in dem Boot verbracht hatte, entlud sich in einem Meer von Tränen. Arkas schloss ihn fest in seine Arme und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Schhhh... es ist gut Kleiner... alles ist gut..." Es sah so aus als würde der Junge ihm endlich vertrauen...

° Eine harte Schale mit einem weichen Kern... du bist meinem stolzen Kater wirklich verdammt ähnlich... Ich glaube ich nenne dich wie ihn... °

Arkas überlegte eine Weile... wollte er den Jungen wirklich nach seinem Kater nennen, immerhin war das nicht mal ein richtiger Namen... aber es war ein stolzes, mutiges, cleveres und ausdauerndes Wesen, der einzige wirkliche Freund den er je hatte... und außerdem hatte der Kleine schwarze Haare und Augen...

"**Kuro**!" Er schob seine Brille hoch und lächelte den Jungen bestimmt an, der aufmerksam zu ihm hoch blickte... offenbar schien ihm der Name zu gefallen. Er schmiegte sich an den Mann und schlief vor Entkräftung ein. Arkas sah aus dem Fenster in die hereinbrechende Nacht.

Wer hätte angenommen, dass er jemals einen Sohn haben würde?

* * *

**Ich werde wahrscheinlich in seinem näheren Umfeld bei Kuro bleiben... als Pirat aber später Captain Black. Ein Bild von Arkas und klein Kuro kann man unter meinem Nick ( Semiramis-Audron) auf sehen. Zusammen mit anderen Fanarts von Kuro.**


	4. Hyperaktiv und neugierig

_Muss hierzu sagen... habe das um drei Uhr Morgens geschrieben °°° Dementsprechend fand ich es total lustig... '''_

* * *

Kapitel 4: Hyperaktiv und Neugierig

Verständlicherweise bestand der Arzt darauf die beiden noch einen Tag länger in seiner Praxis zu behalten, grimmig stimmte Arkas zu. Er fragte sich trotzdem, wo dieser dämliche Arzt eigentlich gesteckt hatte, während hier die Soldaten Squash mit dem Jungen spielten.

Den beiden hatte er eine ordentliche Lektion erteilt, aber jetzt hatte er kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Wieso mussten ihn diese Idioten auch so lange reizen, bis er seine Dolche einsetzte, hatte er sich nicht geschworen, sie nie wieder benutzen zu wollen? Früher waren sie sein Markenzeichen und er verspürte keine große Lust danach die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Arkas wurde just aus seiner Nachdenklichkeit gerissen, als neben ihm jemand kleines lautstark gähnte.

"Na Kuro? Bist du aufgewacht!" Mit großen glänzenden Augen guckte der Junge ihn an. Ja Kuro war ein guter Name. Kurz, prägnant und was womit sich auch ein Erwachsener nicht schämen musste.

Viele Namen passen wunderbar zu Kindern, aber zu den alten Leuten zu denen sie mal heranwachsen nicht so gut. Buggy zum Beispiel, für ein kleines, fettes Kind ganz gut, aber für nen Piraten ungeeignet. Buggy... Arkas musste lachen. Der Knabe hatte echt hart geschuftet, damit ihn die anderen Piraten nicht mehr wegen seinem Namen auslachten...

"Hey Kleiner, heute zeig ich dir dein neues Zuhause! Freust dich schon?" Klein Kuro nickte, gähnte erneut und legte sich wieder schlafen, bis sie aufbrechen würden. Arkas zog eine Augenbraue hoch, der Junge hatte wirklich viel von einer kleinen Miezekatze. °Hoffentlich kannst du auch noch was anderes außer pennen, Kuro!°

o-

Seit zwei Monaten hatte Arkas nun einen Mitbewohner in seinem Haus, worauf er anfänglich überhaupt nicht eingestellt war. Zuerst hatte er den Jungen auf einem Stuhl platziert und erst mal halbwegs Ordnung gemacht. Essensreste, Müll, leere Flaschen und anderen Kram der sich eben in einem Junggesellen Haushalt ansammelt, wurden weggeschmissen.

Natürlich verstaute er seinen Alkohol, Tabak und Pornohefte in einem für den Jungen nicht erreichbaren Schrank, anstatt das Zeug wie sonst einfach in den Zimmern herumliegen zu lassen.

Klein Kuro blieb währenddessen natürlich nicht auf seinem Stuhl sitzen sondern machte sich daran, das Haus zu erkunden. Arkas brauchte nach dem Aufräumen zwei geschlagene Stunden um Kuro ausfindig zu machen. Der lag munter Draußen auf der Wiese hinter dem Haus und ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen.

Anfangs gab es zwischen den beiden auch kleine Unstimmigkeiten was die Uhrzeit anging zu der man Morgens aufstand. Arkas war es gewohnt gegen um sieben aufzuwachen, dementsprechend hatte er den Jungen auch nett geweckt. Völlig verschlafen hatte der ihn dann angeblinzelt, ihm den Rücken zugedreht und weiter geschlafen.

Als Arkas ihn erneut weckte, blickte ihn der Junge böse an, als wolle er sagen: Ey Alter! Lass mich schlafen oder du kriegst gewaltigen Ärger!´´ Arkas ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und schmiss ihn kurzerhand aus dem Bett, was er zunächst mit einem wütenden Fauchen quittiert bekam.

Dann entschloss sich der Junge die Lautstärke aufzudrehen und fing an zu schreien. Arkas steckte sich Watte in die Ohren und somit war das Problem für ihn gelöst. Doch so leicht gab Kuro nicht auf, er hielt die Luft an, Arkas blieb ungerührt und schob seine Brille hoch.

"Bemüh dich nicht, du stehst auf!" Langsam begann sich sein Gesicht rot zu färben, als es ins bläuliche überging wurde Arkas doch etwas unruhig. Der Junge begann zu taumeln und schloss die Augen, er kippte um. Arkas stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und seufzte.

"Na schön, du kannst aufstehen wann du willst, Sturschädel!" Kuro schlug die Augen auf und lachte Arkas triumphierend an.

"Hey! Du warst ja gar nicht bewusstlos!" Eine Kopfnuss später saßen sie dann doch beim Frühstück.

o-

Inzwischen hatte sich Kuro wirklich gut bei Arkas eingelebt, auch wenn er immer noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Manchmal schien es Arkas kaum wahr zu sein, dass dieser Junge mal so hilflos und entkräftet war.

Denn klein Kuro hatte sich ganz schön entwickelt, zu... einer kleinen hyperaktiven Nervensäge.

Vorzugsweise klaute er Arkas am Frühstückstisch die Morgenzeitung oder Brille und ließ sich dann von ihm jagen und für einen Zweijährigen hatte er ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf! Wenn sich mal ein streunender Hund auf das Grundstück verirrte wurde er mit wildem Fauchen begrüßt, dann sprang ihm der Junge auf den Rücken und kratzte ihn. Arkas konnte sich jedes Mal nur darüber wundern wieso ein Kind dermaßen scharfe Fingernägel besaß.

Nach einem Monat brachte er am Zaun ein Schild an: Vorsicht Wachkatze! Betreten auf eigene Gefahr! Eindringlinge werden eventuell getötet!´´ Es hatten sich nämlich schon genug Leute über seinen Zögling beschwert, aber Arkas konnte es nur Recht sein.

Er mochte sowieso keine Besucher, also durfte Kuro jeden niedermachen der vorbei kam.

Nachdem Evelyn Arkas auf Knien um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, wollte der ihr Kuro auf den Hals hetzen, aber der Junge war viel zu sehr mit dem kleinen Wollball beschäftigt, den sie ihm mitgebracht hatte. Arkas erlaubte ihr dann nach einer Weile auch Kuro so oft sie wollte zu besuchen. Jedes Mal schenkte sie ihm etwas zum Spielen, wenn sie vorbeikam, am liebsten hatte er das Bilderbuch mit den Katzen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis Arkas begriff, dass Evelyn versuchte dem Jungen mit jedem Geschenk ein neues Wort beizubringen. Kuro verstand sie auch, er konnte jeden Gegenstand klar zuordnen, aber sprechen wollte er deshalb noch lange nicht.

Arkas war am verzweifeln, irgend etwas blockierte den Jungen. Egal was er tat, egal wie sehr ihm Kuro vertraute, er blieb stumm. Dabei könnte Arkas ihm doch viel besser helfen sein Problem zu bewältigen, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, was ihn bedrückt.

Der starke Mann hätte nie erwartet wie schwierig es doch sein würde ein Kind aufzuziehen. Evelyn versuchte immer wieder eine Art Mutter für den Jungen zu sein, aber aus irgendeinem Grund lehnte er das ab. Arkas war auch der Einzige von dem sich der Junge in den Arm nehmen oder überhaupt berühren ließ. Wenn Evelyn versuchte ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln, zuckte er regelrecht zusammen.

"Arkas, was machst du nur mit ihm? Das Kind hat ein total gestörtes Verhältnis zu körperlicher Nähe!" Er schickte Kuro zu Spielen nach draußen, der Junge guckte ihm schon wieder viel zu interessiert an dem Gespräch.

"Ich mache gar nichts mit ihm, mich mag er ja! Außerdem, was erwartest du von einem Kind das tagelang neben einer toten Frau gelegen hat? Natürlich hat er ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu körperlicher Nähe! Aber wir sollten uns vielleicht zuerst einmal Sorgen um sein gestörtes Verhältnis zum Sprechen machen, oder!"

Sie musste ihm zustimmen, wenn sie dieses Problem lösten würde sich der Rest vielleicht von selbst ergeben. Hoffentlich...

o-

Ein Jahr war vergangen und noch immer sprach Kuro nicht, allerdings war er sonst viel weiter als die meisten Kinder seines Alters. Und obwohl er doch recht oft Unsinn anstellte entschloss Arkas sich ihn doch auch mal länger alleine zulassen.

Immerhin musste jemand Geld verdienen, von Fisch allein konnte man schließlich nicht leben. Obwohl Kuro eine gewisse Affinität zu Fisch entwickelt hatte, wenn Arkas welchen briet, zog es den Kleinen immer wie magisch in die Küche.

Auch Hühnchen schmeckte ihm, Fleisch generell, nur von Gemüse war er nicht so begeistert. Im Prinzip aß er nichts was nicht mindestens zwei Augen gehabt hatte, deshalb zählten Kartoffeln gerade noch dazu. Arkas regelmäßiger Satz beim Mittagessen lautete:

"Iss dein Gemüse, du Anti-Vegetarier!" Aber bei einem so hyperaktiven Kind konnten ein paar Proteine und Lipide mehr nicht schaden.

Aber Fleisch kostete nun mal Geld, also musste Arkas zum Fischen rausfahren oder beim Aufbau von Häusern mithelfen, aber so viele Leute zogen nicht auf diese entlegen Insel. Nur manchmal zündeten Piraten Häuser an, solche Idioten konnte Arkas nicht verstehen, was hatte das denn mit Piraterie zu tun?

Und Kuro blieb fast immer allein zuhause. Meistens schlief er eh noch wenn Arkas wiederkam, sollte er doch wach werden, konnte er so ziemlich alles anstellen was er wollte. Die einzige Regel war, nichts kaputt zu machen, daran hielt sich klein Kuro auch... größtenteils.

Es war stürmisch draußen auf dem Meer gewesen, Arkas hatte ganz schön kämpfen müssen damit das Boot nicht kenterte und der Fang war auch eher mager. Zudem hatte es ihn Zeit gekostet, eigentlich wollte er schon längst wieder zu Hause sein.

Missgelaunt machte er sich mit einem nur halbvollen Eimer Fisch auf den Heimweg. Kuro indessen hatte seine Zeit relativ sinnvoll genutzt, aus seiner Sicht zumindest. Er hatte nämlich endlich den Plan in die Tat umgesetzt an dem er schon eine ganze Weile gearbeitet hatte.

Zuerst musste er den großen Tisch an den Küchenschrank schieben, dass war ganz schön schwere Arbeit. Dann den Stuhl an den Tisch und den Hocker an den Stuhl zu schieben, war auch nicht das leichteste. In mehreren Gänge stapelte er nun noch ein paar Bücher auf dem Tisch bis es hoch genug war um den Schrank zu erreichen.

Endlich! Er öffnete die Schranktür und versuchte den Kram der da lag herauszunehmen. Anscheinend war seine Konstruktion nicht besonders ausgereift, der Bücherstapel fing an zu kippen, während er noch diese komischen Sachen in den Händen hielt.

Sekunden später fiel er zusammen mit sechs dicken Büchern und dem Inhalt des Schrankes auf den harten Boden. Etwas perplex rappelte er sich hoch. Was war denn nun in dem Schrank gewesen?

Er blickte sich um, alles lag auf dem Boden verstreut. Ein herb stinkendes komisches braunes Zeug, dass furchtbar fusselte oder so. Und die anderen Sachen?

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hand, er hatte sich an einer Glasscherbe geschnitten. Das Wasser sah aber auch seltsam aus, manchmal rot, manchmal leicht golden, aber auch wie normales Wasser, aber alles roch so stark dass es fast in den Augen brannte.

Na das hatte sich ja überhaupt nicht gelohnt. Außer vielleicht die bunten Bilderbücher, die zwischen dem unnützen Zeug lagen, aber die waren total nass.

Arkas hatte seinen Fang im Fischladen abgeliefert und war nun fast zu hause, als der Himmel langsam aufklärte. Mit dem Auftauchen der Sonne besserte sich auch seine Laune maßgeblich.

Als er in sein Haus kam schlug ihm schon so ein merkwürdiger Geruch entgegen, eigentlich roch es ganz gut aber irgendwas war seltsam. Wonach roch es? Er brauchte einen Moment um die Gerüche zu erkennen... Das war doch Tabak, Wein und Whiskey, aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein, er hatte doch alles weggepackt.

Er ging dem Geruch nach und es traf ihn fast der Schlag als er die Küche betrat. Da auf dem Fußboden saß sein kleines Pflegekind inmitten von verschütteten Whiskey, Scherben von Weinflaschen die Älter gewesen waren als der Junge und aufgeweichtem Tabak. Hoffentlich wusste der Knabe nicht in was für Magazinen er da gerade blätterte!

Er blickte unschuldig zu Arkas auf und freute sich, dass der wieder da war. Arkas war außer sich, das Balg hatte wirklich schon eine Menge Mist gebaut, damit war er klar gekommen. Er hatte ihm doch nur eine verdammte Regel gestellt und nicht mal an die hatte er sich gehalten!

°Dieser dämliche Sauwanst! Das war mein bester Whiskey, den hat ich noch von der Grand Line! Da komm ich nie mehr hin!° Arkas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, eigentlich war er Choleriker, der Junge hatte seine Nerven schon zu sehr strapaziert.

Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, seine Wut übermannte ihn. In dem Moment verstand der Junge erst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, doch es war zu spät. Arkas holte aus.

"DU BESCHISSENES MISTGÖR!" und schlug dem Kleinen brutal ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf knallte auf den harten Boden, mit feuchten Augen sah er Arkas an. Das machte den Mann nur noch wütender, erneut holte er aus.

"DADDY NICHT!" Zentimeter vor Kuro's Gesicht stoppte Arkas ab.

"... Was hast du gesagt?" Arkas schob seine Brille hoch. Der kleine hielt sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf und schniefte.

"... Es tut... mir Leid... ich... ich wollte nicht..." Ihm versagte die Stimme, Arkas beruhigte sich. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem Kleinen, er kannte sich selbst nicht mehr! Der Junge spürte wie er sanft in den Arm genommen wurde.

"Ach Kuro... was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Arkas Wut hatte sich gelegt. Kuro sprach... er schien sein Trauma überwunden zu haben... Auch wenn das nicht unbedingt die beste Methode war eine schwere seelische Erschütterung zu kurieren...

Arkas rümpfte die Nase.

"Du riechst ja als würdest du grade aus einer der übelsten Hafenspelunken kommen!" Er stellte den Jungen unter die Dusche und drehte das warme Wasser auf. Kuro fühlte sich langsam besser, er war wirklich fertig gewesen, aber nun beruhigte er sich.

In ein flauschig warmes Handtuch gewickelt saß er jetzt auf dem Tisch und sah Arkas dabei zu wie er den Alkohol wegwischte. Plötzlich sprang er vom Tisch und rannte ins Bad, erstaunt blickte Arkas auf. Wenige Minuten später kam klein Kuro zurück, einen großen Wassereimer mit sich schleppend.

"Ich helf dir..." Arkas überlegte gerade noch ob der Eimer nicht etwas zu schwer für den Jungen sei, als dieser stolperte. Der Eimer ergoss sich über Kuro, patschnass saß der nun in mitten einer Wasserpfütze und guckte vollkommen verblüfft. Arkas kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Fußboden, das sah einfach zu komisch aus!

"Ich find das gar nicht lustig!" Wenn er nicht so eine niedliche Kinderstimme gehabt hätte, hätte Arkas sicherlich aufgehört, aber so musste er nur noch mehr lachen. Beleidigt marschierte Kuro ins Bad, sein durchgeweichtes Handtuch, triefend hinter sich herziehend.


	5. Nicht schießen!

Kapitel 4: Nicht schießen!

"Kuro, würdest du BITTE rausgehen und mit deiner Katze spielen? Ich habe zu tun!" Arkas saß zwischen Bergen von Briefen und Rechnungen und schien sichtlich gestresst. Er schob nervös sein Brille hoch.

"Ist ja gut... bin schon weg!" Enttäuscht verzog sich der Junge mit den schwarz-türkisen Haaren nach draußen. Ein pechfarbenes Kätzchen gesellte sich zu ihm, es war ihm eines Nachmittags gefolgt und auch Arkas konnte es nicht verjagen..

Kuro mochte das kleine Kätzchen sehr und das Kätzchen mochte Kuro. Stundenlang ließ es sich von ihm an dem weißen Fleck auf seiner Brust kraulen oder balgte sich mit ihm um ein Wollknäuel. Es war Kuro's einziger Freund, Arkas wollte nicht dass er ins Dorf ging, so konnte er keine Freunde finden.

"Warte Noir! Daddy hat gesagt wir dürfen nicht in den Wald!" Kuro rannte der Katze hinterher, eigentlich war er viel schneller als sie, aber es machte auch Spaß so zu tun als könne er sie nicht einholen. Es war sowieso niemand den er kannte schneller als er, also warum hetzen? Trotzdem in den Wald durfte er nicht, der grenzte ans Dorf!

"Noir...? Wo bist du hin?" Er streifte durch das Unterholz, nach seinem kleinen Freund Ausschau haltend.

o-

Plötzlich krachte jemand in ihn hinein und beide fielen auf den Waldboden.

"Au! Blödmann! Pass doch auf wo ich hinlaufe!" Die Stimme klang sehr jung und weiblich, von hinter ihnen ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

"Du entkommst mir nicht! Elender Pirat!" Kuro wurde unsanft auf die Beine gezerrt und jemand hielt ihm etwas kaltes und hartes an die Schläfe.

"Ich hab eine Geisel! Wenn du näher kommst... erschieß ich ihn!" Kuro begann zu zittern, vor ihnen tauchte ein Junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren und grünen Augen aus dem Gebüsch.

"Hey das ist unfair! Wir hatten gesagt: Keine Geiseln!" Als Antwort bekam er ein kindlich finsteres Lachen.

"Muahahahah! Im Krieg ist alles erlaubt!" Die kleine schwarze Katze strich um die Füße ihres Herrchens, er schätzte die Situation extrem gefährlich ein.

"OK! Wenn im Krieg alles erlaubt ist... dann zählt ein Leben nicht viel um Tausende zu retten!" Kalter Schweiß trat auf Kuro's Stirn, der Junge meinte doch nicht etwa ihn?

"B... Bitte... hört mal! I... Ich kenn euch doch gar nicht! ... Bitte erschießt mich nicht... bitte nicht erschießen!" Mitleidsvoll schaute der Junge ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an.

"Tut mir leid Kumpel, aber wir alle müssen Opfer bringen! Am besten hältst du dir deine großen Ohren zu!" Kuro schlug die Hände vor die Ohren und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hörte etwas knallen und wie sein Geiselnehmer zusammenzuckte. Kuro lebte noch! Der brünette Junge rief.

"Ich hab dich! Hab dich erschossen! Und du weißt verdammt noch mal das ich's getan hab!" Kuro nahm die Hände von den Ohren, neben ihm hustete es, dann schrie das Mädchen.

"Schön! Aber wenn ich sterbe nehm ich ihn mit!" Sie presste das kalte Ding fester an seine Schläfe und rief laut BANG´´ dann riss sie Kuro mit sich zu Boden. Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr. Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

"Wir sind jetzt tot! Aber weißt du? Wenn du deine Finger kreuzt und wenn du von eins bis zehn zählst kannst du wieder vom Boden hoch! Ist nicht schlimm, das ganze Zeug ist nur' n Spiel!" Sie begann zu zählen und forderte ihn auf mitzumachen. Immer noch verwirrt folgte er ihren Anweisungen, dann standen sie auf.

Der Junge kam zu ihnen gerannt.

"Haha! Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen!" Das Mädchen klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose, ihre grau blauen Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

"Klar, aber nur weil ich in ihn reingerannt bin! Sonst hättest du mich ja gar nicht eingeholt!" Sie wandte sich Kuro zu, musste aber erst mal ein paar Blätter aus ihrem schwarz-braunen Haaren fischen.

"Hey du warst übrigens ne prima Geisel! Hab fast gedacht du hättest wirklich Angst!" Sie grinste ihn an, Kuro wurde rot. Immerhin hatte er wirklich Angst gehabt, mit noch leicht zitternden Händen nahm er Noir auf den Arm.

"Ach ja, ich bin übrigens Kira. Das ist Kagami. Und wie heißt du?" Einen Moment lang war ihm tatsächlich entfallen wie er hieß, dieses Spiel war wirklich nicht sein Ding.

"Ähm... Kuro... Aber... müsst ihr eigentlich so einen Unsinn spielen?" Grinsend nickten die beiden dann reichten sie ihm die Hände.

"Hi Kuro! Wie alt bist du?" Neugierig sahen ihn die beiden an, er lebte jetzt seit drei Jahren bei Arkas, aber anderen Kindern war er noch nie begegnet. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie kleiner waren als er.

"Ich bin fünf." Kira klappte der Kiefer runter. DER sollte fünf sein?

"Erzähl keinen Mist! Du bist doch größer als Kagami und der ist sechs! Außerdem bin ich zwei Jahre älter als du und größer als er und trotzdem bist du größer als ich!" Kuro kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, woher sollte er denn wissen warum er größer war als die beiden.

"Na ja... mein Dad ist auch ziemlich groß und er will immer, dass ich mein Gemüse esse, weil das groß und stark macht... sagt er. Meistens geb ich's aber heimlich Noir!" Er grinste und streichelte sein Kätzchen, auch die andern beiden lachten.

"Hey, die Idee merk ich mir, wenn's nächstes mal Broccoli gibt! Du bist ganz schön schlau... für nen fünfjährigen... Ah! Willst du unser Freund sein!" Dieses Angebot von Kira hatte er nicht erwartet immerhin kannten sie ihn doch gar nicht.

"UH ja! Das wär cool! Wir brauchen jemand der schlau ist! Weißt du, ich bin nämlich echt stark, nur jemand der schlau ist haben wir nicht!" Kira verpasste Kagami eine Kopfnuss und grinste Kuro an.

"Also? Was ist machst du bei uns mit!" Verlegen kraulte er Noir hinterm Ohr. Kira's Blick wanderte von der Katze zu ihm, wieder zur Katze und wieder zu ihm, dann lächelte sie und wollte das Kätzchen streicheln.

"Nicht! Noir mag keine Fremden! Sie kratzt dich!" Kira ließ sich nicht abschrecken und strich dem Kätzchen übers Fell, sofort begann es genüsslich zu schnurren. Es ließ sich sogar von ihr auf den Arm nehmen, Kuro war verblüfft.

"Katzen mögen mich irgendwie..." Kira schmuste mit dem kleinen Kätzchen, während Kagami weniger begeistert schien.

"Mir sind Hunde lieber, die sind nicht so dickköpfig!" Missbilligend blickte Kuro ihn an.

°Wie kann man den Hunde lieber mögen als Katzen? Der spinnt ja!° Aber er hatte sich entschieden, wenn Noir sich von ihr streicheln ließ... "Ok, ich mach mit..."

o-

Drei Kinder saßen auf der Hafenmauer und ließen die Beine baumeln. Kagami blinzelte in die Sonne.

"Ich hab Lust auf nen Apfel!" Kira die gerade dabei war sich Noir auf den Kopf zu setzen überlegte kurz.

"Hey ich auch! Kuro?" Erzuckte mit den Schultern, Äpfel waren zwar süß aber trotzdem nicht unbedingt sein Ding.

"Habt ihr überhaupt Geld, ich hab keins!" Kira und Kagami sahen sich an, keiner von beiden hatte Geld.

"Nö... aber wir kriegen Äpfel auch anders!" Noir sprang von Kira's Kopf auf Kuro's, der verstand seine Freunde nicht ganz.

"Wie meinst du das?" Sie klopfte Kuro auf die Schulter, woraufhin Noir von seinem Kopf rutschte und verzweifelt versucht sich an ihm festzukrallen.

"Na... klauen!" Kuro wäre beinahe ins Wasser gefallen, er war sichtlich dagegen Äpfel vom Markt zu stehlen, außerdem zerkratzte Noir ihm gerade den Rücken.

"Ach komm schon Kuro! Wir wolln' nen Apfel! Wir müssen' s nur irgendwie anstellen, dass uns keiner erwischt!" Beide blickten ihn mit großen Augen an und riefen solange Bitte!´´ bis er seufzte.

"Ok. Ich überleg mir was, aber ihr müsst ruhig sein!" Sie jubelten und setzten sich dann auf den Weg zu seinen Füßen. Er schloss die Augen und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die beiden. Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er sich auf die Hafenmauer.

"Also, hört zu und macht genau was ich sage!"

Ein lautes Geschrei machte die Marktfrauen aufmerksam. Ein kleines Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren stand auf dem Marktplatz und weinte herzzerreißend.

"Aber Kindchen was ist den passiert!" Die Frau vom Obststand kniete sich zu dem Mädchen, das sich die Augen rieb.

"Wuäh! Der hat mir meine Miezekatze weggenommen!" Sie zeigte schreiend auf einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und großen Ohren, der eine kleine Katze in den Armen hielt. Die Marktfrauen drehten sich zu ihm um und schauten ihn böse an.

"Was? Nö! Stimmt ja gar nicht! Das ist meine!" Kira rannte zu ihm hin und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Du bist blöd! Das ist meine Mieze!" Tränen flossen über Kira's Wangen. Die Marktweiber bildeten einen Kreis um die streitenden Kinder.

"Du bist doch Arkas' Rotzbengel! Gib ihr die Katze zurück!" Während alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden richteten, bemerkte niemand wie ein drittes Kind sich an den Obststand schlich und einen ganzen Korb Äpfel wegschleppte. Die Marktfrau riss Kuro die Katze aus den Händen und gab sie Kira. Sie besah sich das Kätzchen und rief dann.

"Hey, das ist ja gar nicht meine Katze!" Und beide rannten los. Erst nach einer Stunde bemerkten die Frauen das ein Korb Äpfel fehlte.

Auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel lagen die drei Freunde auf dem Rücken und genossen ihre Beute.

"Man Kagami! Wie hast du denn die ganzen Äpfel weggekriegt? Die sind doch voll schwer!" Er holte sich noch einen Apfel und redete mit vollem Mund.

"Bin halt stark! Nennt mich Kagami den stärksten Mann der Welt! Aber du hast die alle voll reingelegt Kira, sogar richtig mit heulen und so!" Sie gähnte und streckte sich auf dem weichen Gras aus.

"Ohne unsern kleinen Kumpel hätten wir das gar nicht geschafft! War ja auch seine Idee, das mit dem Augenreiben, damit ich weine. Echt' n super Plan, Kuro!" Der aß keinen Apfel, er genoss die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und das sanfte schnurren von Noir die auf seinem Bauch lag.

"Ach quatsch! Das war doch nichts besonderes. Das hätte sich doch jeder ausdenken können." Er streichelte über Noir's Fell, das Schnurren wurde lauter.

"Hey sei mal nicht so bescheiden! Wenn ich sage das ist ein super Plan, dann ist es ein super Plan!" Kira setzte sich auf und guckte ihn an, die Sonne blendete sie ein bisschen.

"Na ja... stimmt schon, niemand ist so listig intellektuell wie ich!" Ehe er sich versah fielen die anderen beiden über ihn her und kitzelten ihn aus.

"Singt Lob und Preis auf Kuro das Superhirn!" johlte Kira. Fauchend sprang Noir aus dem Haufen heraus, rollte sich auf dem Gras zusammen und döste weiter.

"Hahahahahahhaha... nicht kitzeln... bitte... hahahahah... hört... auf...!" Doch sie zeigten kein Erbarmen mit ihm, bis schließlich alle drei lachend und außer Atem wieder auf dem Rücken lagen.

o-

"Hey Kuro! Kommst du mit raus?" Kagami und Kira standen vor der nur einen Spalt breit geöffneten Tür, Kuro dahinter. Vorsichtig damit Arkas es nicht hörte flüsterte er.

"Ne, mein Dad sagt ich darf nicht mit euch spielen!" Kagami schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte abschätzig.

"Ah meine Ma sagt auch ich darf nicht mit dir spielen! Hör doch nich auf Eltern, die sind blöde!" Kuro blickte sich um, sein Vater war nicht zu sehen, er wollte zu gerne raus.

Eigentlich sollte er ja lernen, aber mit den Beiden das Dorf unsicher zu machen, war viel lustiger. Er hatte seinen Vater ja lieb, aber manchmal war er schon ziemlich streng zu ihm. Außerdem war Evelyn vor einem Monat aufs Festland gezogen, jetzt bekamen sie noch weniger Besuch und Kuro langweilte sich schrecklich. Die Bücher die bei ihnen rum standen hatte er schon fast alle durchgelesen.

"Mhm... Na gut!" Er zwängte sich durch die Tür und die drei rannten zum Strand.

"Kagami ist der Marinesoldat und du bist ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, der die Welt zerstören will. Und ich bin die schöne, hilflose Jungfrau die du entführt hast!" Kuro zog eine Augenbraue hoch, das hatte er sich von Arkas abgeschaut.

"Warum muss ich immer der verrückte Wissenschaftler sein?" Kagami zuckte mit den Schultern als wäre das doch offensichtlich.

"Na weil du die ganzen coolen Wörter kennst!" Kuro seufzte und griff sich einen bunten Stein, auf den er mit Kreide eine Uhr malte.

"Wenn du mal ein Buch lesen würdest, würdest du so ne Wörter auch kennen! Außerdem, kann Kira doch auch mal die Forscherin spielen, die kann das genauso gut!" In diesem Moment brach Kira in schallendes Gelächter aus, niemand verstand warum. Kuro sah sie fragend an.

"Ach ich hab nur grade überlegt... Wenn ich den Wissenschaftler spiele... Musst du ja die schöne, hilflose Jungfrau spielen... Und dann hab ich mir dich in nem rosa Kleid vorgestellt!" Kuro's Augen zuckten, er wurde rot und schrie.

"Du trägst doch auch kein Kleid! Fangt einfach an zu spielen!" Kichernd hockte Kira sich hin, während Kagami sich hinter einem Baum versteckte. Kuro räusperte sich.

"Muahahahaha! Diese törichten Marinesoldaten werden mich nie finden! Hier sind wir in Sicherheit, meine anmutige Geliebte!" Er ergriff Kira an den Schultern und zog sie ein Stück mit sich, sie sträubte sich dagegen.

"Ich werde dich nie heiraten, du psychopathisches Scheusal!" Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

"Oh doch das wirst du!" Dann drehten sich beide zur Seite und spuckten erst mal angewidert auf den Boden.

"Bäh Kira, du hast gesabbert!" Sie zischte ihm zu.

"Kann ich wissen das du mich knutscht?" Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und spuckte noch einmal.

"Wenn ich schon spiele, dann wie ein professionell!" Sie trat ihm gegen das Schienbein und meinte dann solle er sie nächstes Mal vorher warnen. In diesem Moment sprang Kagami hinter dem Baum hervor, stieß Kuro zur Seite und schnappte sich Kira.

"Ich bin der höchste Offizier der Marine und werde dich jetzt festnehmen du Verrückter!" Kuro griff nach seinem bunten Stein, hielt ihn in die Höhe und fing an wahnsinnig zu lachen.

"Mein Name ist Professor Howe und die Bombe die ich halte, die kann die Hemisphäre vernichten! Ich hab sie scharf gemacht und die Zeit eingestellt damit sie explodiert, außer ihr lasst mich gehen!" Beide schrieen gleichzeitig laut NEIN! ´´ Kuro zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte mit den Augen.

"Nein? Dann schlag ich vor, ihr haltet euch die Ohren zu!" Er zählte von drei auf Null runter und rief dann laut Boom!´´ Alle drei warfen sich zu Boden und kreuzten die Finger, als plötzlich...

"KURO!" Arkas packte ihn an den Ohren und zog ihn nach Hause.

"Aua! Daddy! Meine Ohren!" Kira und Kagami sahen ihm traurig nach, sie hätten gerne noch weiter gespielt.

"Dabei sind seine Ohren doch schon groß genug!" Kira schüttelte den Kopf und verpasste ihrem Kumpel einen Knuff in die Seite.

* * *

**Einige Texte der Spiele sind Übersetzungen aus dem Song ****Kids Game´´ aus dem Musical Blood Brothers.**


	6. Vorzeichen des Schicksals

Kapitel 6: Vorzeichen des Schicksals

Kuro rieb sich die Ohren und erwartete seine Standpauke.

"Kuro, du bist noch ziemlich jung..." Der Knabe spitzte die Ohren, dass hörte sich nicht nach einer Strafpredigt an.

"Aber trotzdem bist du recht clever und stark... und auch groß." Das hörte er von allen Leuten denen er begegnete, worauf wollte sein Vater denn nun hinaus?

"Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass du lernst dich zu verteidigen... und zwar mit einer Waffe!" Kuro zuckte zusammen, abgesehen von den Spielen mit seinen Freunden war er eigentlich recht friedfertig. Arkas führte ihn nach draußen hinter das Haus, dort hatte er schon einige Sachen bereit gestellt.

Zielscheiben, Handfeuerwaffen, eine Holzpuppe und ein Kurzschwert. Er nahm das Schwert in die Hand und zeigte dem Jungen wie er es halten und zuschlagen musste, dann machte er vor wie man seinen Gegner angriff.

"So und jetzt versuch du es mal, an diesem Einbrecher hier!" Er deutete auf die Holzfigur und erinnerte den Jungen noch mal an das, was er ihm gerade beigebracht hatte. Kuro schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Gegner´´. Er atmete tief durch und fühlte sein Herz in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus schlagen. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und dann machte er etwas ganz anderes als was Arkas ihm erklärt hatte...

Er rannte los, stieß sich vom Boden ab, drehte den Oberkörper elegant zur Seite und ließ die Klinge durch das Holz gleiten. Sanft landete er auf den Zehenspitzen und viel vor Schreck auf den Hintern als der Kopf der Holzpuppe vor seine Füße rollte. Arkas schob sprachlos seine Brille hoch.

°Das war ein perfekter Schlag! Was für ein Talent! Gezielt ausgeführt wie von einem Schwertmeister! Junge, du hast ihn exekutiert. Was steckt da in dir!° Der Junge zitterte und ließ das Schwert fallen.

"Was... was hab ich da grade gemacht, Daddy!" Arkas beruhigte ihn, drückte ihm die Pistole in die Hand und stellte ihn vor die Zielscheibe. Sie war circa 10m von ihnen entfernt, er erklärte ihm die Handhabung.

"Leg deinen Zeigefinger auf den Abzug, guck so und den Daumen auf den Hahn. Das ist das Teil hier. Also du fixierst das Ziel, dann spannst du den Hahn. Und wenn du soweit bist, drückst du ab. Na los versuch' s!" Kuro's Hand zitterte, er schoss und traf ins Schwarze, also stellte Arkas die Scheibe 10m weiter weg. Der Junge beruhigte sich, das war einfacher als mit dem Schwert... Er zielte und traf erneut exakt die Mitte.

"Hey du bist gut! Soll ich sie weiter raus stellen?" Kuro nickte, legte an und traf noch bevor Arkas die Scheibe richtig hingestellt hatte wieder Punkt genau. "Du bist ja wirklich ein Naturtalent! Aber schaffst du das auch noch, wenn sich das Ziel bewegt!" Der Junge zuckte kalt mit den Schultern, Arkas bemerkte das es einen gewaltigen Unterschied gab zwischen diesen perfekten Schüssen und dem perfekten Schwertstreich vorhin... aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was...

"Na gut Kleiner! Schlag ein Ziel vor!" Kuro sah sich eine Weile um, dann hatte er etwas gefunden.

"Wie wär's mit der Amsel da!" Er deutete in etwa in Dorfrichtung, Arkas konnte keinen Vogel sehen.

"Na da! Auf dem Marktplatz! Da ist doch nur eine Amsel die um den Brunnen fliegt! Das andere sind doch Spatzen!" Arkas war ein wenig verwirrt, wollte der Junge sich einen Spaß erlauben?

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen das du eine Amsel von hier bis auf den Marktplatz erkennen kannst! Das sind fast 900 Yard!" Ohne Arkas zu antworten legte Kuro an, ganz ruhig, ohne jegliche Emotion... Das war es!

Die Schüsse waren kalt, gefühllos, als ob er sie gar nicht wahrnehmen würde, so... seelenlos. Und bei dem Schwertschlag vorhin... er wusste zwar nicht wirklich was er da tat, aber er tat es unheimlich leidenschaftlich, mit ganzem Herzen... Er schoss, aus dem Dorf stoben ein paar Vögel auf.

"Komm, Daddy!" Arkas folgte ihm, auch wenn er bezweifelte dass der Junge überhaupt was getroffen hatte.

"Siehst du! Nichts, das wär ja auch nicht möglich gewesen!" Kuro ging um den Brunnen herum und bückte sich.

"Sie war grade am wegfliegen, ich hätte beinahe den Spatzen neben ihr erwischt." Er legte sie seinem Vater in die Hand, der traute seinen Augen nicht. °Ein Genickschuss... ein glatter Genickschuss... auf diese Entfernung, bei so einem kleinen Vogel! °

o-

Sie gingen nach Hause zurück und Kuro gab die Pistole ab. Er setzte sich neben das Schwert und betrachtete es.

"Tja Kuro, ist ja wohl klar, welche Waffe am besten zu dir passt. Auf diese Entfernung! Du bist der geborenen Schütze!" Arkas räumte die Zielscheibe weg und verstaute die Pistole wieder in ihrem Futteral.

"...Nein..." Arkas drehte sich um, Kuro sah nicht zu ihm, er betrachtete immer noch das Schwert.

"Was nein? Was meinst du?" Kuro nahm das Schwert und ließ sein Handgelenk kreisen. Er stellte sich hin und blickte Arkas direkt in die Augen.

"Ich will nicht schießen, ich will kämpfen!" Arkas verstand nicht ganz, wo lag da der Unterschied?

"Das ist doch das Selbe, Kuro!" Der Junge hob das Schwert, schüttelte den Kopf und führte einen gewaltigen Rundumschlag aus.

"Nein... Schießen ist was anderes... Schießen ist... feige! Ich meine... Kämpfen ist ehrenhaft! Wo bleibt den die Ehre, wenn man... jemanden aus Hunderten von Metern aus einem sicheren Versteck abknallt? Egal wie toll es ist auf so eine Entfernung genau zu treffen... Der andere hat doch überhaupt keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren... Das ist faul und feige! So möchte ich nie sein! Ich will meinem Gegner in die Augen sehen und ihm beweisen, dass ich in einem fairen Kampf besser bin! ... Ich will meinen Gegner nicht einfach umkippen sehen... ich will..." Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Klinge und schnitt sich, Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Arkas war sich nicht ganz sicher ob das gerade aus Zufall passiert war.

"Was willst du?" Kuro steckte den blutenden Finger in den Mund und leckte ihn ab. Er schloss die Augen und ließ das Schwert kreisen.

"Ich will... mit meinem Gegner verbunden sein... ich will... spüren wie er stirbt!" Er öffnete die Augen und Arkas konnte darin ein Feuer lodern sehen, so leidenschaftlich das er fast vergaß, dass der Junge der vor ihm stand gerade mal sieben Jahre alt war.

"Aber... ein Schwert... das ist... Ich weiß nicht... das ist irgendwie so unausgeglichen..." Arkas nickte, er wusste was der Junge meinte, er zog seine Dolche aus den Scheide und gab sie ihm. Kuro balancierte ihr Gewicht in den Händen aus, umfasste locker das Heft und sprang anmutig wie eine Katze auf die Holzfigur. Arkas konnte seinen Bewegungen nicht folgen, der Junge stand plötzlich einfach hinter der Figur... hatte er sie überhaupt getroffen? Sie schien noch heil, doch als ein sanfter Windstoß sie berührte zerfiel sie in mehrere Teile.

"...Besser... aber nicht gut... Die Schwerter müssten länger sein... die Wunden wären schwerer... und... es müssten... mehr Schwerter sein!" Arkas rieb sich die Stirn. °Mehr Schwerter? Wie will der Junge dass denn anstellen?° Er nahm ihm die Dolche wieder ab.

"Mehr! Du kannst vielleicht mit drei Schwertern kämpfen, wenn du eins zwischen die Zähne nimmst. Aber das ist das Maximum!" Kuro besah sich seine Hände, er drehte sie mehrmals und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.

"Das muss doch auch anders gehen... wenn ich die Schwerter nicht halten müsste... vielleicht, wenn sie direkt mit mir verbunden wären..." Arkas lachte und strich ihm über den Kopf.

"Kannst ja deine Fingernägel lang wachsen lassen! Komm aber erst mal Abendbrot essen bevor du das machst." Kuro blieb stehen, er fand das nicht lustig, die Sache beschäftigte ihn wirklich!

"Das ist so verkehrt eigentlich nicht, von der Grundidee her..." Langsam wurde es Arkas zu viel, er machte etwas das er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte... Er klemmte sich Kuro einfach unter den Arm und trug ihn mit sich ins Haus.

"Du bist doch clever, Kleiner! Dir fällt schon noch was ein! Aber du bist auch erst sieben! Über so was brauchst du dir noch keine Sorgen zu machen!"

o-

"Das muss doch nicht sein, oder?" Kuro ging Schritt für Schritt zurück und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen gegen Kira, die der festen Überzeugung war ihm eine rosa Schleife umbinden zu müssen.

"Und ob! Immerhin wirst du heute neun, das ist was ganz besonderes!" sie versuchte sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch er duckte sich weg und unter ihrem Arm durch. Allerdings krachte er in Kagami der ihn festhielt.

"Hier geblieben! Du bist nämlich schon ziemlich erwachsen, aber noch nicht so ein alter Knacker wie wir!" Kuro ruckte mit dem Kopf hin und her, doch es half nichts, zwei Minuten später trug er eine riesige rosa Schleife um den Hals.

"Ihr seid so albern!...Hey was zum... Was habt ihr vor!" Kagami hatte ihn gepackt und trug ihn nun mit Kira zum Strand, der Sand war heiß unter ihren Füßen.

"Wartet mal! Ihr wollt doch nicht! Nein! Ihr wisst ich mag keinAaaahh!" Sie hoben ihn über ihre Köpfe und Platsch´´ schmissen ihn ins Wasser. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf, griff nach Kira's Beinen und zog sie ins Wasser. Sie wollte sich an Kagami festhalten, doch dieser stürzte mit ihr ins Meer.

Lachend tollten sie im Wasser umher, jagten sich, tauchten sich gegenseitig unter und machten Köpper von den Klippen. Plötzlich horchte Kuro auf.

"Shht, seid mal ruhig!" Er beobachtete die Wellen, es schien als würden seine Ohren zucken, dann stürzte er sich ins Wasser. Er blieb eine ganze Weile unten, tauchte auf und hatte in jeder Hand einen Fisch, zwischen den Zähnen einen dritten. Nach Atem ringend nuschelte er.

"Jemand Hunger?"

Langsam begann die Sonne unter zugehen, die drei saßen am Strand um ein Lagerfeuer und grillten ihre Fische.

"Wie hast du das gemacht, Kuro?" Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und pulte die Augen aus dem Fischkopf. "Bringst du's mir bei sobald du's weißt!" Kagami grinste und knabberte eine Flosse ab.

"Ja mach ich, aber hoff nicht allzu bald darauf!" Kira nahm vorsichtig ihren Fisch vom Spieß und pustete damit er etwas abkühlte.

"Und, was hast du von deinem Dad gekriegt!" Kuro legte sich auf den Rücken und sog erst mal den leckeren Geruch ein.

"N' Buch..." Mit gespielter Überraschung und eindeutigem Sarkasmus in der Stimme rief Kira laut aus.

"Uih! Toll! Und was für'n Buch?" Er schluckte seinen Bissen runter und setzte sich wieder hin, im Liegen essen war ihm doch zu unbequem.

"Keine Ahnung... Es heißt Weisheit´´, aber ich hab's mir noch nicht angekuckt!" Der Sonnenuntergang tauchte das Meer in ein sanftes rot, nachdenklich betrachtete Kuro es. Kagami schielte auf Kuro's Fisch.

"Hey Kumpel, isst du das noch?" Er musste seine Frage wiederholen, da Kuro sie beim ersten Mal wohl nicht gehört hatte. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Hm?... Was... ja... ne... iss du ruhig!" Kopfschüttelnd blickte er wieder aufs Meer, er wurde ganz ruhig. Während Kagami sich über seine Extraportion hermachte rutschte Kira näher an Kuro ran. "Was is'n los?" Seine Augen folgten dem sanften Wellengang, er sah nicht zu ihr als er antwortete.

"Hm?... Nichts... alles in Ordnung!" Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Kaum zu glauben dass er zwei Jahre jünger war als sie und trotzdem einen ganzen Kopf größer.

"Nichts ist nicht grade viel... Du hast Geburtstag, Kleiner! Solltest du da nicht mit uns rumalbern anstatt das Wasser anzustarren?" Er lächelte sie aus seinen großen schwarzen Augen an und nickte.

"Du hast ja recht... es ist nur... ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl, als ob heute noch irgendwas passiert..." Sie versicherte sich das Kagami beschäftigt war, dann rutschte sie noch näher an ihn heran und flüsterte.

"Ich... auch. Das ist so wie wenn du schon nen Tag vorher spürst, dass es ein Gewitter geben wird, stimmt' s?" Überrascht blickte er auf, das war exakt was er ihr sagen wollte.

"Ja... schon, aber das jetzt ist irgendwie schlimmer...!" Sie nickte und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare um ihn aufzuheitern.

"Du denkst zu viel nach Kuro, dafür hast du Zeit genug wenn du erwachsen bist! Komm wir buddeln Kagami im Sand ein!" Dazu ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten und verscheuchte die Sorgen aus seinen Gedanken.

"Na, hat's meinem Lieblingssohn gefallen?" Es war schon dunkel draußen als Kuro nach Hause kam, Arkas erwartete ihn bereits.

"Ja war echt lustig, bin ziemlich geschafft." Nachdem sie Kagami nach einer Stunde wieder ausgegraben hatten, hatten sie noch ein Wettschwimmen gemacht. Kuro hatte zwar gewonnen, aber nun schleppte er sich müde in sein Zimmer.

"Dann mal ab mit dir, es ist spät genug! Kinder brauchen ihren Schlaf!" Arkas stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn an. Kuro gähnte und ließ sich auf's Bett fallen.

"Nacht, Daddy..." Er kuschelte sich in seine Decke und nickte langsam ein.

"Gute Nacht, Kuro." Vorsichtig machte Arkas die Tür zu um ihn nicht zu wecken und schob seine Brille richtig.


	7. Rennen nicht Denken!

Kapitel 7: Rennen nicht Denken!

Gegen Mitternacht wurde Kuro von einem lauten Klopfen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Jemand hämmerte an die Haustür, im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht. Arkas öffnete die Tür und Kuro hörte wie mehrere Personen den Raum betraten.

"Was zum... Was wollt ihr hier! Ihr Bastarde von der Marine habt auf meinem Grundstück nichts verloren!" Kuro rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und rutschte aus seinem Bett.

"Sag bloß du kannst dich nicht mehr an uns erinnern alter Mann? Wir waren vor knapp sieben Jahren schon mal bei dir!" Barfuss schlich sich Kuro zur Tür und drückte den Kopf dagegen um zu lauschen.

"Diese Idioten die sich mit mir angelegt haben? Ach das wart ihr zwei?" Erneut waren Schritte zu hören, anscheinend betraten noch mehr Männer den Raum.

"Ja und damals ab ich dir doch versprochen das es ein Nachspiel geben wird, erinnerst du dich!" Kuro zuckte zusammen als er hörte wie Glas auf dem Boden zerbarst.

"Das Gör können wir dir vielleicht nicht wegnehmen, aber wir haben etwas viel besseres herausgefunden, Arkas! Oder sollte ich lieber sagen... Käpt'n Sica der Schlitzer!" Kuro verstand nicht ganz wovon dieser Marinesoldat da redete, vielleicht hatte er sich durch Tür ja auch verhört.

"Du hast dich zwar schon vor einer ganzen Weile verzogen, aber ein Kopfgeld von 40 Millionen Berry verfällt für keinen Piraten! Und es heißt tot oder lebendig! Aber warum lebendig, wenn's auch tot geht?" Kuro begann zu zittern, war sein Dad wirklich ein Pirat? Das konnte doch nicht sein...

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich von euch Schwachmaaten festnehmen lasse!" Arkas war nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert, Kuro hörte etwas klingen, er kannte das Geräusch... Arkas hatte seine Dolche gezogen.

"Jungs! Zeigt ihm, dass man sich nicht mit der Marine anlegt!" Was nun geschah konnte Kuro nur erahnen, er hörte viel Lärm, Holz zersplitterte, Glas und Knochen brachen, Schüsse, Schmerzensschreie. Plötzlich knallte jemand hart gegen die Tür, sie wurde einen Spalt weit aufgestoßen und Kuro fiel nach hinten.

"Gut so Männer, drückt ihn da gegen die Wand!" Kuro rappelte sich hoch und spähte vorsichtig ins Zimmer. Fünf Soldaten pressten den sich währenden Arkas gegen die Wand, alle waren verletz. Arkas hatte einen Streifschuss abbekommen, seine Brille einpaar Kratzer.

"Sieht so aus als wärst du alt geworden und hast wohl auch durch den Ruhestand etwas nachgelassen!" Der Soldat lachte höhnisch, Arkas spuckte ihn an, sie entwanden ihm die Dolche und gaben sie ihrem scheinbaren Anführer.

"Hier Morgan! Mach ihn fertig! Wenn du die Sau abstichst befördern sie dich bestimmt zum Offizier!" Der Soldat grinste Arkas an und schlitze den linken Ärmel seines T-Shirts auf.

"Ja du bist Käpt'n Sica, die Tätowierung auf deinem Arm beweißt es... Die Dolche mit den Knochen..." Er stieß einen Dolch in Arkas Arm und zog ihn im Fleisch nach unten, das selbe machte er auch beim rechten Arm. Arkas bis die Zähne zusammen, während Kuro hinter der Tür geschockt zusah. Der Soldat nahm Arkas die Brille ab, ließ sie zu Boden fallen und trat drauf, es knirschte als das Glas in tausend Stücke zersprang.

Kuro war wie versteinert und doch stieg eine unglaubliche Hitze in ihm auf. Nun zog der Marinesoldat Arkas' Dolche über dessen Brustkorb und ohne Vorwarnung rammte er ihm einen Dolch in die Lunge. Arkas hustete auf und spuckte Blut, der Soldat stach erneut zu, wieder und wieder und wieder. Kuro's Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Herz raste und er hörte nur Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Allmählich wehrte sich Arkas nicht mehr dagegen festgehalten zu werden, Blut floss aus seinem Mund, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Die Soldaten ließen ihn los und er fiel zu Boden! Man hörte einige Rippen brechen, als der Soldat rücksichtslos auf seinen Rücken trat und ekelhaft lachte. Plötzlich wurde er zu Boden geworfen und jemand boxte ihm wild schreiend ins Gesicht, aber es waren keine harten Schläge.

Der Soldat griff nach dem Dolch und stach zu ohne zu wissen wohin. Ein kindlicher Schmerzensschrei ertönte dann nahm jemand den Angreifer´´ von dem Soldaten. Er stand auf und sah einen seiner Kollegen der einen fauchenden Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und seltsam gelblichen Augen am Kragen hielt, seine rechte Handfläche blutete.

"Ich kenn dich doch! Du bist dieses Gör von vor sieben Jahren!" Kuro versuchte sich frei zustrampeln, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er durchlebte ein schreckliches Deja-vue.

"Lasst meinen Daddy in Ruhe ihr miesen Schweine!" Der Soldat grinste ihn an und erinnerte sich mit Freude daran zurück wie er dieses nervige Balg gegen die Wand geknallt hatte.

"Glaubst du wirklich das der Typ dein Vater ist? Gott bist du naiv! Der ist ein Pirat, er hat dich auf dem Meer aufgelesen! Wahrscheinlich hat er dich nur großgezogen um seine Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten!" Kuro war mit einem Schlag ganz ruhig, kein Rauschen mehr in seinen Ohren, die Arme hingen kraftlos herunter, Blut tropfte zu Boden.

"Das... Das ist nicht wahr!" Der Soldat kam näher an ihn heran, Kuro konnte seinen stinkenden Atem riechen.

"Oh doch! Dein Daddy hat dich nie lieb gehabt!" Lachend ließen sie den desillusionierten Jungen fallen und zertrümmerten beim rausgehen noch ein paar Möbel.

Kuro krabbelte zu Arkas und begann leise zu weinen, plötzlich horchte er auf.

"...Kuro...du Heulsuse!..." Arkas hustete, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Stimmt das... was er gesagt hat... bist du wirklich ein... Pirat?" Arkas lächelte gequält und legte dem Jungen zitternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ja... ich war... ein ... Pirat... und ich... bin nicht dein... richtiger Vater... aber das andere... ist ne glatte ... Lüge!..." Er spuckte Blut, Kuro drückte sich an ihn. Es war ihm egal ob Arkas nicht sein richtiger Vater war, für ihn war er es!

" Du musst... unbedingt... überleben... hörst du? Du musst mich... doch ... rächen!" Sein Atem ging schwerer, er wurde immer leiser und brachte kaum noch ein Wort heraus. Kuro krallte sich an sein zerschnittenes T-Shirt, er bekam Kopfschmerzen.

"Du bist... ein kluges, ... unbeugsames... Kerlchen, hoffentlich... hast du auch... Courage!" Für einen Moment sah Kuro vor sich ein verschwommenes Bild... goldene Haare im Sonnenschein, weit draußen auf dem Meer. Er war ohnmächtig geworden, Arkas hielt mit letzter Kraft seine blutende Hand. Kuro erwachte wieder.

"Daddy NICH!" Doch all sein Flehen half nichts, Arkas Griff lockerte sich, sein Atem stockte... er starb. Heiße Tränen flossen über Kuro's Wangen, er lag neben Arkas, eine Stunde, zwei Stunden, drei Stunden, er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, dann sah er zum erstenmal auf... Überall war Blut und Zerstörung, erst jetzt bemerkte er wie verstümmelt Arkas Körper war. Er schleppte sich nach draußen und übergab sich.

Er wollte wieder hinein gehen, doch er konnte nicht. Bilder flammten in seinem Kopf auf, Bilder von Arkas' Tot, wie die Soldaten ihn folterten, Blut... überall Blut... er musste hier weg... er rannte los...

o-

Immer weiter rannte er ohne zu wissen wohin, nur weg... weg. Er wurde schneller und rannte weiter. Seine Hand schmerzte, er knickte um, doch er rannte weiter und wurde immer schneller. In etwa 5 km vor ihm lag das Dorf, er wollte niemandem begegnen, mit niemandem sprechen, nur rennen. Er versuchte noch schneller zu rennen... und es gelang ihm. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, seine Augen tränten, doch er rannte weiter.

Er erreichte das Dorf, hörte den Lärm des erwachenden Lebens, er rannte weiter. °Lass mich schnell genug sein, bitte. Ich will sie nicht sehen!° Er rannte weiter und ein schmerzhaftes Reißen ging durch seinen Körper, plötzlich war alles still, die Menschen schienen sich nicht zu bewegen, niemand sprach ihn an... niemand sah ihn.

Doch er wunderte sich nicht, er dachte nicht darüber nach, er dachte gar nichts mehr, er rannte nur. Selbst als er das Dorf verließ, keinerlei Geräusche. Langsam begann sein Hals zu brennen, aber er hörte nicht auf zu laufen. Die Zeit schien für ihn still zu stehen und doch wurde es heller. Unbeweglich erwachten Tiere, ohne ihn zu bemerken und er rannte weiter.

Ohne zu denken, ohne die schreckliche Bilder , völlig weggetreten... nur rennen... rennen... seine Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Lunge schien zu explodieren, doch er bemerkte es kaum. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es, während draußen Stille herrschte, doch er nahm es kaum war. Schweiß strömte über seine Stirn, in seinen Beinen war ein stechender Schmerz, doch er rannte weiter.

Ihn trieb kein Gedanke... ein unterbewusster Instinkt... Rennen nicht Denken. Er rannte und rannte, wusste nicht wo er war. Sein Herz raste, setzte zwischenzeitlich für Sekundebruchteile aus, doch er nahm keine Notiz von dem Schmerz. Seine Finger waren eiskalt, sein Atem ging stoßweise, sein Hals schien wie von tausend kleinen Nadeln zerstochen, doch er rannte weiter.

Vorbei an Menschen und Tieren die ihn nicht sahen. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, sein gesamter Körper schrie förmlich vor Schmerz .und er rannte weiter. Plötzlich wie ein Donnergrollen durchbrach eine Stimme die Stille.

"KURO!" und er hörte sie... er rannte und nichts hatte er gehört oder gesehen, aber diese Stimme.

"KURO! BLEIB STEHEN!" Er blieb nicht stehen, er erfasste den Sinn der Worte gar nicht, sein Gehirn hatte genug Arbeit damit ihn am rennen zu halten.

Kira rannte hinter ihm, sie war so schnell wie er doch sie konnte ihn nicht einholen. Verzweifelt rief sie nach ihm, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Ihre Füße taten ihr weh... nur ein kleines Stück noch... sie hatte ihn fast erreicht... Sie krallte sich an seinem T-Shirt fest, rannte mit ihm und brüllte ihn an.

"KURO! BITTE! BLEIB STEHEN!" Für einen Moment zuckte sein Kopf in ihre Richtung, hatte er sie bemerkt? Sie rannte weiter, er war so schnell... sie konnte kaum Schritt halten. Er atmete immer unregelmäßiger, schneller, stoßweise, er hustete und rannte... Blut sickerte aus seiner Nase, in seinen Ohren platzten kleine Venen.

"BLEIB STEHEN! ODER DU STIRBST!" Er rannte weiter, doch er schien sie bemerkt zu haben, er blickte zur Seite.

"KIRA! LASS MICH LOS!" Doch sie ließ ihn nicht los, genauso wenig wie er anhielt. Jetzt begann auch ihre Lunge zu schmerzen, doch sie spuckte noch kein Blut wie er. Und dann geschah es, sie stolperte und fiel, doch sie ließ nicht los... er stockte kurz, strapazierte seinen Körper noch mehr und schliff sie mit sich.

Der steinige Boden schürfte ihre Knie auf, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen die sich nun allmählich in Kuro's Bewusstsein drängten, die Kälte schnitt ihm in die Haut wie Millionen scharfer Klingen. Seine Handfläche blutete stärker als zuvor, seine Füße fühlten sich an als würde er über Glasscherben laufen. Seine Lunge schien jeden Augenblick zu reißen, doch er rannte weiter und weiter. Kira hielt es nicht mehr aus...

"VERZEIH MIR KURO!" Sie wartete auf den richtigen Moment, stieß sich vom Boden ab, sprang auf seinen Rücken und biss ihn in den Nacken...

Schlagartig stoppte er ab. Alle Schmerzen prallten in ihrer vollen Stärke auf seinen Verstand. Aller Lärm von Draußen kehrte jäh zurück und krachte auf sein Trommelfell. Sein Körper erstarrte, seine Knie gaben nach, er knickte ein und noch bevor sein Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug war alles schwarz.

o-

Als er erwachte spürte er nur qualvolle Schmerzen, seinen Körper nicht, nur die Schmerzen. Sein Herz raste noch immer, sein Atem genauso, doch er dachte wieder. Schlagartig drehte er sich zu Seite um sich zu übergeben, das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Noch immer flackerten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen. Wo war er? Allmählich spürte er das kühle Gras auf seiner Haut und der Lautstärkepegel senkte sich auf ein relativ normales Niveau. Er war klitschnass, sein Gesicht scharlachrot und verkrustetes Blut in seinen Mundwinkeln. Sein Atem kam ihm unnatürlich laut vor... doch es war nicht nur sein Atem... unter Qualen drehte er den Kopf ein stück zur Seite.

Kira kniete im Gras auch sie atmete schwer, auch sie war scharlachrot, doch sie ihr Körper schien sie noch zu tragen. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie aus halb geöffneten Augen ansah und fauchte.

"IDIOT! DU HÄTTEST STERBEN KÖNNEN!" Er wusste nicht wovon sie sprach, seine Augenlider wurden schwer, Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus... wundervolle, schmerzlose, sorgenfreie Wärme und ein Licht so warm und freundlich... Und dann war alles Grauer Morgen, jemand schlug ihm wieder und wieder hart ins Gesicht.

"VERDAMMT! BLEIB HIER!" Heiße Tränen fielen auf sein Haut, langsam öffnete er die Augen, Kira kniete über ihm. Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben bis sie sah, dass er noch lebte. Dann ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen, sie lagen nur da... eine ganze Weile lang. Bis Kuro versuchte zu sprechen...

"...Was... was war... das?" Sie starrte auf den Himmel der sich langsam vom Morgenrot in ein sanftes blau färbte.

"Ich weiß nicht wie es heißt... aber ich wusste nicht dass du es auch kannst..." Er starrte mit ihr zusammen in den Himmel, zu mehr reichte seine Kraft nicht aus.

"Wieso... habe ich nichts... gehört... wieso... hat sich niemand bewegt...?" Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm hin, sie musst die Zähne zusammen beißen.

"Weil du schneller gerannt bist als sie sich bewegen, deswegen hast du mich auch gehört... weil ich ungefähr so schnell war wie du... Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so schnell bist..." Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, dann öffnete er sie wieder.

"Was... hast du damit gemeint... sterben...?" Sie sah ihn an, betrachtete seinen geschundenen Körper und war verwundert das er es nicht selbst merkte.

"Hast du das nicht mitbekommen? Ich weiß das man, wenn man zum ersten Mal rennt ziemlich fertig ist danach. Aber wenn du gleich so schnell rennst...Ich bin schon öfter... aber nie so schnell... Und länger als zehn Minuten hält das ein Körper eigentlich nicht durch... und du bist fast vier Stunden... ich meine und das beim ersten Mal... Deine Lunge, da sind teilweise Adern und Venen gerissen, also du hast... Blut geatmet und deine Muskeln... die haben alle Stoffe verbrannt die sie kriegen konnten... und dein Herz... das kann... das kann gar nicht so schnell schlagen wie es müsste... deswegen wird dein Gehirn nicht richtig mit Sauerstoff versorgt... deswegen schalten wir ab, wenn wir es übertreiben... Du könntest genauso gut tot sein."

Er ballte seine rechte Hand und rammte seine Fingernägel in die Schnittwunde, erneut quoll tiefrotes Blut daraus hervor.

"Daddy ist... sie haben ihn...!" Die Bilder kehrten zurück und ein drittes Mal musste er sich übergeben. Kira hielt ihn aufrecht dabei, damit er nicht erstickte.

"...Ich weiß... der Bürgermeister wollte vorhin zu ihm... der traut der Marine nicht... er hat ihn gefunden. Und Kagami und mich gefragt wo du bist. Wir wussten es nicht... In dem Moment bist du an uns vorbei gerannt, niemand hat dich gesehen... nur ich..." Er blickte wieder in den Himmel und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, er konnte sie nicht zurück halten.

Er fühlte sich leer und kalt, gab es überhaupt einen Grund weiter zu leben? Kira legte ihm ihre Jacke um und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er war größer als sie und dennoch schien er ihr so verletzlich. Sie strahlte solche Wärme aus er kam sich heilsam geborgen vor.

"Ich... ich will nicht allein sein, Kira... Bitte, geh nicht weg... Hörst du?" Sie war zwei Jahre älter als er, etwas reifer also und nun war er fast so hilflos wie ein Kleinkind.

"Keine Angst, ich bleibe hier...!" Sie war müde, so schnell war sie noch nie gerannt. Sie wollte gerne Schlafen, doch Kuro brauchte sie jetzt...

"Wenn du willst... kannst du bei mir im Waisenhaus wohnen... Die sind alle wirklich sehr nett da..." Sie strich ihm eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht, langsam wurde er ruhiger, seine Augen waren geschlossen, auch er war unglaublich erschöpft...

"...Nein... ich möchte zu Hause bleiben... zu... Hause..." Sanft schlief er ein. Kira seufzte leise und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihr fielen die Augen zu, als ein neuer Tag anbrach und sie schlief friedlich ein.

* * *

**Möchte an dieser Stelle nur mal anmerken, dass es inzwischen 5:43 Uhr ist und ich die ganze Nacht geschrieben habe, also nicht wundern, dass beide so fertig sind! Meow ...-;-… (zzzzzzz)**


	8. Der Unterschied zwischen Jungs und Mädch...

Kapitel 8: Der Unterschied zwischen Jungs und Mädchen

Gegen Kuro's Willen entschied der Bürgermeister ihn dennoch ins Waisenhaus zu stecken. Er nahm nichts von zu Hause mit außer ein paar Sachen. Arkas Dolche vergrub er in einer Holzkiste im Garten.

Einen letzten Blick wollte er noch auf sein altes Heim werfen, er schritt jedes Zimmer noch einmal ab, als er gerade dabei war zu gehen knirschte etwas unter seinem Schuh. Er bückte sich und hob Arkas' zerstörte Brille auf, obwohl sie vollkommen verbeult und kein Splitter Glas mehr im Rahmen war, steckte er sie ein und nahm sie mit.

Er warf seinen Koffer in den Schrank und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Kira setzte sich zu ihm.

"Ach Kuro, so schlimm ist es nicht! Wir haben bestimmt viel Spaß."

Davon war er noch nicht überzeugt. Mit den meisten Kindern verstand er sich überhaupt nicht. Er war von Anfang an ein Außenseiter, weil er intelligenter und größer war als sie, von seinem Tempo gar nicht zu reden. Nur Kira und Kagami der sie täglich besuchte, waren seine Freunde

Wie schon vorher tollten sie im Dorf herum und stellten nur Unsinn an, den meistens Kira im Sinn hatte, Kuro lieferte nur die Pläne, während Kagami sie umsetzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie im ganzen Dorf unter dem Namen Terror Trio´´ bekannt und gefürchtet.

Allmählich begann Kuro sich von den Erlebnissen jener Nacht zu erholen. Kira war heilfroh als er wieder lachte und mit ihr rumalberte, monatelang hatte er nur depressiv am Strand gesessen.

Es war nun fast ein Jahr her, das Kuro im Waisenhaus war, sein zehnter Geburtstag stand vor der Tür. Doch wirklich darauf freuen konnte er sich nicht. Zumal eine Woche vorher plötzlich Arkas' Brille aus dem Versteck verschwand das Kuro für sie gesucht hatte.

Als er es bemerkte wurde er fast wahnsinnig, er durchwühlte seine ganzen Sachen, stellte alles auf den Kopf und fand sie nicht. Es kam ihm in den Sinn das eines der anderen Kinder sie geklaut haben könnte. Dementsprechend hatten diese keine schöne Zeit.

Da er jedoch von keinem erfahren konnte wo sie war, musste er sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden diese letzte Erinnerung an seinen Vater verloren zu haben. Sein Laune war in dieser Zeit unausstehlich.

Am Morgen seines zehnten Geburtstages hatte er eigentlich keine richtige Lust aufzustehen aber Kira zerrte ihn aus dem Bett. Kagami und sie wollten mit ihm feiern, natürlich nicht am Meer, das wäre für ihn wahrscheinlich doch noch ein wenig zu viel geworden.

Er hatte einen wirklich schönen Tag. Kagami schenkte ihm ein dickes Buch über Piraten, Kuro hatte angefangen sich für sie zu interessieren seit er wusste das sein Vater ein Pirat gewesen war und lesen machte ihm großen Spaß. Von den Frauen des Heims bekam er neue Schuhe, seine waren vom vielen Rennen ziemlich abgetragen.

Kira's Geschenk war nicht unbedingt materieller Natur, sie versprach, ihm beizubringen wie er Rennen´´ könnte und trotzdem die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. Als es dunkel wurde verabschiedete Kagami sich. Er musst nach Hause zu seinen Eltern, manchmal war Kuro ein bisschen neidisch auf seinen Kumpel, weil der noch eine Familie hatte.

Kuro machte sich gerade zum Schlafen fertig, als Kira noch einmal zu ihm kam. Sie hielt etwas hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen. Kuro war gerade damit beschäftigt das Oberteil seines grünen Pyjamas zu zuknöpfen.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kuro!" Sie hielt ihm das neue Geschenk hin. Er blickte von seinen Knöpfen hoch.

"Hä? Du hast mir doch schon was gesch...?" Vor ihm in ihren Händen lag eine kleines schwarzes Etui. Er nahm es und ließ es vorsichtig aufschnappen, als er sah was sich darin verbarg fiel er Kira um den Hals.

"Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen wenn sie wieder ganz wäre, also hab ich sie heimlich mitgenommen und zum Optiker gebracht. Der hat das Gestell wider grade gebogen und normales Glas eingesetzt." Kuro war ihr so dankbar, er hatte Arkas' Brille wieder und sie sah auch wieder aus wie eine Brille, mit den kreisrunden Gläsern und dem schwarzen Rahmen.

"Kira, du bist richtig lieb, für ein Mädchen!" Sie wusste diese Aussage zu schätzen, aus Kuro's Mund war das ein erstaunliches Kompliment.

Als Kagami die beiden am nächsten Tag besuchen kam, war er etwas verwirrt. Kira nahm ihn zur Seite und flüsterte ihm zu. "Sag bloß nichts, lass ihn einfach machen wie er denkt!" Also sagte Kagami nichts dazu das Kuro Arkas' Brille trug.

Nach zwei Tagen allerdings begannen die anderen Kinder sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Wer trägt schon eine Brille, wenn er gar keine braucht und dann auch noch so eine große! Kuro's Augen warentatsächlich immer noch extrem scharf, andererseits war es auch ganz normales Fensterglas in der Brille.

Das die anderen Kinder ihn nicht leiden konnten störte Kuro schon lange nicht mehr, aber das sie sich über die Brille lustig machten tat ihm weh, auch wenn er es nicht zugab. Erneut drohte der Junge in Depressionen zu versinken, aber die Brille nahm er nicht ab.

Auch Kira tat es weh Kuro so zu sehen. Hatte er denn nicht schon genug mitgemacht? Mussten ihn diese Idioten jeden Tag des Jahres runtermachen? Konnte man den nichts unternehmen? Kuro hätte bestimmt einen Plan gehabt, aber den konnte Kira nun wirklich nicht fragen. Sie müsste sich wohl selber etwas ausdenken.

Eines Abends schlich sie sich aus dem Waisenhaus und zu Kagami, der lag zwar schon im Bett, aber sie holte ihn schnell aus den Federn. Mit ihm besprach sie ihr Vorhaben, denn ohne ihn würde es nichts bringen. Sie war wohl fast genau so klug wie Kuro.

Es ist Kuro's elfter Geburtstag. Er hatte sich inzwischen zu einem wahren Morgenmuffel entwickelt, verschlafen griff er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. Er blickte sich um, von Kira keine Spur. Und das obwohl auch sie langsam zu einem Spätaufsteher mutierte.

Er ging zum Frühstück und hörte die Kinder schon von weitem Lachen. "Was für eine bekloppte Brille! Anscheinend ist der Typ ansteckend!" Kuro war zu müde um ihnen wirklich zuzuhören. Er betrat den Essenssaal und suchte nach einem Platz.

"Kuro hier! Setz dich neben Kagami und mich!" Kira winkte ihm zu, ihre Augen funkelten ihn durch die Gläser freundlich an... Moment... Was machten ihre Augen! Kuro schüttelte den Kopf, bestimmt hatte er sich verguckt. Er rieb sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen. Nein er sah richtig. Kira trug eine Brille, mit länglich ovalem Gläsern und metallic-lila Rahmen.

Als er näher kam stellte er fest, dass auch Kagami eine Brille trug mit kleinen runden Gläsern.

"Leute, was... was soll das?" Natürlich war ihm klar was es sollte, das waren wahre Freunde.

"Tut uns Leid wenn wir dir nichts schenken können, aber das ganze Geld ist für die Brille draufgegangen!" Kuro knuffte seinen Kumpel in die Seite. "Ach Mensch, Kagami! Ihr seit echt die besten Freunde die man sich wünschen kann!" Denn wenn man unter Freunden ist, können die anderen noch so viel lästern.

o-

"Kagami! Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen? Allein meine ich?" Zwei Jungen standen dicht beieinander, der eine trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt mit einer buckelnden Katze drauf. Obwohl er erst vierzehn war, war er ziemlich groß und schlaksig.

"Klar, Kumpel wobei kann dir Kagami denn helfen?" Unwohl schob der Junge seine Brille mit dem Mittelfinger hoch und strich sich seine schwarz-türkisen Haare zurück. "Kann ich dir hier nicht so erzählen, lass uns zu mir gehen."

Sie verließen das Dorf und gingen zu einem Haus außerhalb, es war etwas heruntergekommen aber Kuro fühlte sich hier wohler als irgendwo sonst. Kurz nach seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag war er aus dem Waisenhaus abgehauen und hierher zurückgekehrt. Er setzte sich an den Tisch in der Küche.

"Sag mal... ist es eigentlich... ist es eigentlich ... normal dass..." Anscheinend war Kuro das Thema über das er sprechen wollte sichtlich peinlich und Kagami ging das Gestotter auf die Nerven.

"Spucks aus!" Kuro seufzte und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. "Ist es eigentlich normal dass ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper habe, sobald ich ein hübsches Mädchen sehe!" Also das war es! Kagami rückte näher an Kuro heran und legte einen väterlichen Blick auf.

"Ah mein Freund, endlich bist auch du in der Pubertät und entdeckst die Freuden deiner Sexualität. Es ist ganz natürlich was mit deinem Körper passiert, du veränderst dich, du wirst zum Mann!" Er hatte einen Arm um Kuro's Schultern gelegt, dieser stand nun etwas verwirrt auf, etwas lag ihm noch auf dem Herzen.

"Also... ist das ganz normal... das mit dem Schwanz?" Kagami lachte und nickte, er lehnte sich mit seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Ja total, aber unter uns Männern im Vertrauen! Sag niemals Schwanz dazu wenn eine Frau in der Nähe ist. Das finden die nicht so gut." Kuro verstand es nicht ganz, aber wenn Kagami es sagte musste es wohl stimmen.

"Und... ist... ist deiner auch so unkontrollierbar und lang?" Kagami zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Jetzt prahl aber mal nicht rum, ja! Klar, wenn ne hübsche Biene in Sichtweite ist, da geht dir wahrscheinlich schon mal einer ab. Aber ich hab ja wohl den längsten! Wie groß soll deiner denn angeblich sein! Bestimmt nicht größer als meiner!" Er packte sich selbstsicher und proletenhaft in den Schritt.

Kuro zuckte mit den Schultern, eigentlich hatte er noch nie daran gedacht mal nachzumessen.

"Mindestens 'n Meter oder so vielleicht auch länger, keine Ahnung." Kagami verschluckte sich fast vor lachen.

"N' Meter? Spinnst du! Vielleicht 'n Dezimeter! Aber doch nie im Leben ein Meter!" Er konnte nicht aufhören zu Lachen. Kuro war beleidigt, vielleicht hatte er nicht nachgemessen, aber schätzen konnte er immer noch.

"Wenn ich's doch sage! Soll ich's dir zeigen!" Es gab einen lauten Knall und Kagami war mit samt dem Tisch an dem er versucht hatte sich noch festzuhalten umgekippt. Langsam kämpfte er sich wieder hoch.

"Kleiner Tipp, Kuro! Man zeigt anderen Leuten nicht seine Geschlechtsteile!" Kuro's Augen weiteten sich in Bestürzung und er musste husten. Das war zuviel für ihn.

"Was? Ich rede doch nicht davon, du perverser Spinner! Ich rede von meinem Schwanz!" Kagami verstand ihn nicht ganz. Offensichtlich war sein Kumpel durch das Erwachen seiner Sexualität stärker verwirrt als Kagami angenommen hatte.

Kuro öffnete seinen Reißverschluss und zog die Hose ein Stück runter. Kagami protestierte lauthals, doch dann drehte Kuro sich um. Kagami sah nur seinen Rücken mit der kreisförmigen Narbe die Kuro schon immer über dem Steiß hatte, zudem hatte er seine schwarzen Boxershorts immer noch oben.

Kuro atmete tief durch und Kagami traute seinen Augen nicht. Dort wo Kuro's Narbe war, brach ein langer schwarzer Schwanz aus seinem Rückgrat, so wie der einer großen Katze, eines Panthers oder so, aber mit dem für Kuro typischen türkisen Schimmer. Kagami klappte der Kiefer runter. Kuro drehte sich zu ihm um und sein Schwanz peitschte einpaar mal durch die Luft, bevor er sich wie ein Gürtel um seine Hüfte legte.

"Ähm... Kuro... DAS ist eindeutig nicht normal!" Kuro ließ die Schultern hängen, er hatte es befürchtet. Dann war das mit der gelben Iris und den scharfen Eckzähnen auch nicht normal.

"Also, du meinst ich sollte niemandem davon erzählen?" Kagami nickte bestimmt. Das sollte er definitiv nicht! "Kannst es höchstens Kira erzählen, die is im Prinzip so was wie' n Kerl!"

Kuro zuckte zusammen, gerade mit Kira wollte er über so etwas nun wirklich nicht reden...

"Hey Kuro... du wirst ja rot! ...Oh ich verstehe..." Er legte einen vielsagenden Blick auf und grinste den Teenager mit dem Katzenschwanz an. "Was?... Was verstehst du?" Kagami grinste noch heftiger.

"Du bist verlie-hiebt!... Hach wie romantisch!" Kuro's Gesicht war rot wie eine Tomate, allerdings war es nicht ganz klar ob vor Verlegenheit oder aus Wut. "Bin ich nicht!" Es klang wenig überzeugend und Kagami in die Augen blicken konnte er auch nicht. "Oh doch, dass bist du!"

Kuro konnte es nicht leiden, von seinem Kumpel aufgezogen zu werden, also schmiss er ihn hochkant raus. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und seufzte. Na schön, vielleicht empfand er für Kira ja mehr als nur Freundschaft, aber das war eigentlich egal.

°Sie ist so hübsch, ihre Augen sind wie ein klarer Bergsee und sie riecht so gut... außerdem hat sie auch eine klasse Figur... Sie könnte doch jeden haben den sie will. Warum sollte sie sich dann ausgerechnet für den dürren Freak mit dem langen, haarigen Katzenschwanz entscheiden?°

Kuro stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und fühlte sich nicht viel besser als er feststellte, dass er wie Katzenjammer geklungen hatte.

o-

Kagami musste natürlich, mitteilungsbedürftig wie er war sofort zu Kira ins Waisenhaus rennen und ihr von seiner Entdeckung berichten. Außer Atem kam er dort an und klammerte sich an die Tür um nicht umzufallen.

"KIRA! Du glaubst nicht was ich grade gesehen habe!" Kira bat ihn sich erst mal hinzusetzen und zu verschnaufen. Er war den Weg gerannt, aber er war nicht mal ein halb so guter Läufer wie Kuro oder die Sechzehnjährige.

"Kuro... er ... er hat nen... SCHWANZ!" Die Frauen des Waisenhauses schauten sich mit mahnendem Blick zu ihm um, von Kira erhielt er eine Ohrfeige.

"Kagami du bist so ein perverses Schwein! Natürlich hat er einen Schw... Du weißt schon was ich meine, er ist doch ein Junge. Ich wollt es aber eigentlich gar nicht wissen!" Kagami rieb sich die Wange, die hatte vielleicht einen Schlag drauf...Man o man!

"Ne so mein ich das doch gar nicht! Ich meine er hat nen richtigen Schwanz an seinem Rücken, so wie die Katze die er mal hatte!" Kira's Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten, aber sie schien auch etwas verwirrt.

"Du meinst wie Noir, die an dem Abend weggelaufen ist? So richtig lang und mit Haaren?" Kagami nickte, Kira's offensichtliches Interesse beunruhigte ihn allerdings ein wenig. Bevor er nach Hause ging meinte er noch sie solle es nicht überall herum posaunen. Sie stimmte zu dass das eine schlechte Idee sei.

Es war schon lange dunkel, alle schliefen. Nur Kira lag noch hellwach auf ihrem Bett, starrte die Muster an die das Mondlicht an die Decke malte und dachte angestrengt nach.

°Soso... er kann also nicht nur Rennen´´... er hat auch noch einen Katzenschwanz... Ob er weiß was für einen Schlafzimmerblick er manchmal hat? Ich meine das ist echt selten... dieses unwiderstehlich Funkeln kleiner Sterne in seinen Augen, das mich fast ohnmächtig werden lässt wenn er so guckt... Und er riecht so gut... °

Im Mondschein sah niemand wie sie rot wurde. Damals als Arkas gestorben war und Kuro so in ihren Armen lag, da hatte sie zum erstenmal dieses angenehme Gefühl gespürt. Und jetzt war es viel stärker, immer wenn sie ihn sah... ja sogar wenn sie nur an ihn dachte.

°Ob er wohl auch so fühlt?... Bestimmt nicht, er ist ja noch nicht mal in der Pubertät... Außerdem treiben sich im Dorf hier so viele Make-up bepackte, hochgstilte Schlampen rum und er kann nun wirklich jedes Mädchen kriegen, mit den Augen! Warum sollte er sich da ausgerechnet für das Mädchen entscheiden, dass sich lieber prügelt als Shoppen zu gehen?°

Sie jammerte eine wenig, irgendwie klang es ein bisschen wie leises Miauen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite um zu schlafen und kuschelte sich an etwas langes haariges das ihr über die Wange strich.


	9. Flammen im Meer

Kapitel 9: Flammen im Meer

"Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst dich entspannen, Kuro!" Wie sollte er sich entspannen wenn sie neben ihm rannte und ... hüpfte... auf und ab... auf und ab... auf und ab... Kuro's Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen.

°Verdammt, hör auf sie anzustarren!° Als Kira kurz zur Seite blickte ohrfeigte Kuro sich selbst um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Seine Hormone spielten mal wieder verrückt, wenn das so weiterging müsste er aufpassen das ihm nicht zu heiß´´ wurde.

"Also los, kleiner. Auf drei rennen wir. Eins, zwei, drei!" Sie preschten los, Kuro versuchte sich zu lockern, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren und sämtliche Bewegungen zu koordinieren. Das war nicht ganz einfach für ihn weil er sich jedes Mal innerlich fürchterlich aufregte, wenn Kira ihn Kleiner nannte dabei war er fast einen halben Meter größer als sie.

Obwohl Kira ihn nun schon ein Jahr trainierte, hatte er immer noch seine Schwierigkeiten beim Rennen, zumal er es nicht schaffte eine so gewaltige Geschwindigkeit wie damals zu erreichen. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er war zwar nicht mehr zu sehen aber hielt es nicht so lange aus, vielleicht hatte er Angst vor den Folgen, immerhin wäre er beinahe gestorben.

Fünf Minuten arbeiteten ihre Körper auf Hochtouren, dann machten sie jedes Mal eine Pause von einer viertel Stunde. Kira musste ihn anfangs dazu zwingen, Kuro war stolz und eigensinnig, er überschätzte sich auch wenn sein Potenzial laut Kira gewaltig war. Sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen das er sich wehtat oder schlimmer noch, das Risiko ihn zu verlieren.

Es war ein unglaublich schwüler und trockener Sommertag, sie hatten mit dem Training bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden begonnen, da war es schon unerträglich warm gewesen. Inzwischen war es Mittag, die Sonne stand unbarmherzig brennend am Himmel. Selbst Kuro hatte keine sonderlich große Lust mehr überhaupt irgendetwas zu machen und lag schwitzend im gelben Gras.

Sie machten eine ganze Weile Pause und obwohl es Nachmittags nicht wirklich kühler wurde bestand Kira darauf weiter zu trainieren. Sie rannten über den Strand durch die windstille Luft, der Sand behinderte ihre Füße und erschwerte das Training erheblich. Sie atmeten heftig und schwitzten wie verrückt aus allen Poren.

Kuro ließ sich in den heißen Sand fallen, sein Hals war staubtrocken, seine Nase zuckte. "Uaär... Ich bin klitschnass... Ich stink bestimmt wie'n Schwein...!" Kira ließ sich neben ihn fallen und roch vorsichtig an seinem Hals. Ihre Nasenspitze kitzelte ihn angenehm auf der Haut. Ein leichtes Prickeln flutete durch seinen Körper.

"... Naja bisschen herb riechst du schon, aber es geht noch. Kagami riecht schlimmer, wenn er verschwitzt ist." Kuro war froh das Kagami's Eltern mit ihm verreist waren, wenn er sich anstrengte könnte er Kira vielleicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. °...Aber nicht wenn ich stinke wie eine verwesende Katze...°

Er setzte sich auf und schob seine Brille hoch, er zog sein T-shirt über den Kopf was nicht ganz leicht war, da es klitschnass an seinem Körper klebte. Kira starrte ihn an, eigentlich war es ihm peinlich, er wusste das er nicht halb so muskulös war wie Kagami und dem liefen alle Mädchen des Dorfes nach, aber es war einfach zu warm.

"Ich halt es nicht mehr aus, ich geh jetzt ins Wasser!" Er zog seine Hose aus, Schuhe trugen sie beim Rennen nicht. In seinen schwarzen Boxershorts rannte er durch den heißen Sand und sprang ins Wasser. Kira starrte ihm hinterher, sie könnte ihr Oberteil nicht so leicht ausziehen, na ja sie könnte schon aber... nicht vor Kuro.

Sie genoss es ihn über den Sand rennen zu sehen, er war nicht so ein Muskelprotz wie Kagami. Schön Kagami hatte Schultern wie ein Schrank, aber Kuro war intelligent und witzig, außerdem fand sie einen schlanken Jungen attraktiver als einen proletenhaften Bodybuilder. °...Mhm... Was für ein knackiger Arsch...Wenn er jetzt mit nasser Hose raus kommt wird ich glaub ich ohnmächtig...°

Die Hitze machte auch Kira zu schaffen aber sie traute sich nicht ins Wasser, Kuro trieb auf dem Rücken und genoss die angenehme Frische. Er blickte zu Kira, Schweißtropfen standen ihr auf der Stirn, aber wenn er sie fragen würde, ob sie mit reinkommen wollte, würde er bestimmt eine Ohrfeige kassieren...Jedenfalls würde sie nicht mit jemandem wie ihm Baden wollen.

Kira wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, die Sonne stand nur noch tief am Himmel und trotzdem trieb die Hitze sie zum Wahnsinn. Und nicht nur die Hitze auch Kuro, Wassertropfen die auf seinem Oberkörper schimmerten wie Diamanten in der Sonne.

"Kuro? Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mit rein komme?" Kuro's Kiefer klappte herunter, er fasste sich schnell wieder und schüttelte den Kopf... Kira kam zu ihm, er konnte es kaum glauben! Kira kam tatsächlich zu IHM ins Wasser, das hätte er nicht zu träumen gewagt.

Kira ließ ihre Sachen an, Kuro war zwar ein wenig enttäuscht aber glücklich dass sie überhaupt ein Element mit ihm teilte. Sie rannte ins Wasser und ließ sich fallen, neben Kuro tauchte sie wieder auf. Sie war klitschnass wie er, beider Sachen klebten auf ihren Körpern und zeichneten alle Konturen genau nach.

Der fünfzehnjährige betrachtet das Mädchen, ihre langen Haare schimmerten nun noch dunklere und lagen glatt über ihren Schultern. Wassertropfen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter wie kleine Sterne, als sie zu Kuro hochschaute. Er sah gut aus, wenn seine Haare nass waren und ihm Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen. Ein kleines bisschen frech und ein kleines bisschen unschuldig aber ein ganz großes bisschen sexy...

"Kira... halt still..." Sie verstand nicht ganz warum sie das tun sollte, doch was immer Kuro sagte, sie würde es tun. Seine Hand näherte sich ihrem Kopf, als er sie berührte wallte ein wunderbares Prickeln durch jede Faser ihres Körpers. Sie fühlte wie er etwas von ihren Haaren hinunter strich.

"...Da war... eine... Feuerqualle..." Seine Hand verweilte noch immer in ihren Haaren, sie genoss dieses Gefühl, dieses angenehme Kribbeln. Ihre Haare waren weich und warm, sie lagen sanft auf seiner Haut, auch er genoss diese Empfindung, aber sie würde bestimmt etwas merken, wenn er sie noch länger berührte...

Obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel wollte er sie loslassen, doch plötzlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. Sie sagten nichts, sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Er strich ihr durchs Haar und über ihre Wangen, ihren Hals und ihre Schultern. Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und schmiegte sich an ihn, ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, sah sie zu ihm auf.

°Lass dir was einfallen, Kuro! Sag irgendwas... irgendwas romantisches. Du musst sie gefangen nehmen! Lass deinen Charme spielen... welchen Charme?° Er suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach etwas wunderschönem, etwas das Kira gerecht wurde und seine Gefühle für sie auszudrücken vermochte... Er sah ihr tief in die grau-blauen Augen...

"Ich möchte eine deiner Tränen sein..." Kira lauschte auf und forschte in seinen unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen. "...Ich möchte eine deiner Tränen sein... In deinen leuchtenden Augen geboren werden, als ein Pilger über deine Wangen wandern und in Glückseeligkeit auf deinen Lippen sterben..." Er seufzte etwas verlegen und erwartete Kira's vernichtende Reaktion...

"Kuro...ich ... liebe dich... schon seit wir uns zum ersten mal begegnet sind..." Endlich waren sich beide ihrer Empfindungen bewusst. Sie fühlten sich wie füreinander geschaffen, es war als würden sich ihre Gene anziehen. Es schien ihnen Schicksal zu sein, ihre Bestimmung, sie gehörten einfach zusammen...

Er war sich unsicher was er tun sollte, er zögerte, sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem T-Shirt auf dem sich deutlich die Konturen ihrer Brüste abzeichneten. Sie hatte genauso Hemmungen wie er und fühlte seine Verlegenheit, sie löste ihre Umarmung. Er nahm an er hätte etwas falsch gemacht und wich einen Schritt zurück, doch sie nahm seine Hände in ihre, obwohl seine viel größer waren.

Sie legte seine Arme um sich und schmiegte sich erneut an ihn, ihre Arme um ihn schlingend. Er senkte den Kopf und roch an ihren Haaren, da war wieder dieser einzigartige Duft, der ihn so faszinierte. Sie fühlte wie sich sein Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und senkte, sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag und strich ihm über den Rücken, so wie er es mit ihr tat.

Kira konnte es nicht sehen als er rot wurde, sie spürte nur einen sanften, zärtlichen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. Kuro legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sachte an. Sie ergab sich ihm als sich beider Lippen trafen und sie in das sanft wiegende Meer sanken. Ihre Zungen liebkosten einander und eine berauschende Wärme breitete sich in den jungen Erwachsenen aus.

Langsam glitten Kira's Finger Kuro's Rücken hinab, innig über seine Haut streichelnd. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen wie seine, beide kosteten jeden Augenblick dieser zarten Verbindung. Zaghaft schob Kira ihre Hände unter den Gummizug seiner Boxer-Short, er zuckte zusammen... Kuro öffnete seine Augen und gab den Kuss auf, er löste sich von ihr...

"Kira... ich..." Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, er brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst ob er schon so weit war, sie hatte nicht bedacht, dass er trotz seiner Größe zwei Jahre jünger war... Er war noch nicht so weit gewesen und sie letztlich auch nicht...

Doch es gab auch andere Möglichkeiten seine flammende Liebe für einander auszudrücken, als Körper mit Körper verschmelzen zu lassen. Sie umfingen einander im angenehm warmen Wasser, ohne tiefere Absichten, allein um sich nahe zu sein und den Herzschlag des anderen zu empfinden, im sanften Sonnenuntergang.

o-

"Und ist irgendwas wichtiges passiert während ich weg war?" Kagami's Urlaub war beendet und so saß das Terror Trio wieder einmal auf der Kaimauer so wie schon oft und gemeinsam sahen sie den Möwen zu, die nach Fischen Ausschau hielten

"Nö nichts besonderes!" Kuro und Kira wurden rot, sie hatten unbeabsichtigt gleichzeitig geantwortet und starrten nun verlegen auf ihre Schuhe. Kagami war nicht feinfühlig genug um diesen Vorfall richtig zu deuten und die beiden hatten beschlossen niemand von ihrem Ereignis zu erzählen. Kuro glaubte zudem dass sein Kumpel sich lustig machen würde, weil Nichts wirklich passiert war...

°Nichts! Vielleicht für einen Macho wie ihn, aber für mich...° Kuro sah das etwas anders als Kagami, das war nicht Nichts, das war wunderschön gewesen, ihre Haut war so warm und ihre Küsse wie Federn auf seinen Lippen... Sie würden ihre Beziehung geheim halten und zwar so lange wie sie es für richtig hielten.

Es war ja auch viel aufregender wenn man immer befürchten musste entdeckt zu werden. Kuro freute sich freilich darauf mit ihr noch weiter zu gehen, aber er hatte auch ein wenig Angst vor der großen Verantwortung die auf ihm lastete, immerhin wollte er nichts falsch machen. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, weder psychisch noch physisch, außerdem wusste sie immer noch nichts von seinem langen, haarigen Anhängsel.

Also würden sie es vorerst beim Küssen und Streicheln belassen. Das war mindestens genauso romantisch und ,dank Kira hatte Kuro ein neues Wort gelernt: es war mindestens genauso ekstatisch. Kira wollte lieber das Thema wechseln und fragte Kagami nun, was er denn im Urlaub alles erlebt hatte.

"Uh wir waren in Rogue-Town, ihr wisst doch, wo Gold Roger hingerichtet wurde. Einfach klasse da! Voller finsterer Typen und Ganoven! Da hat es von der Marine nur so gewimmelt und natürlich von Piraten! Wirklich jeder zweite da war ein Pirat und die haben sich ständig mit der Marine in die Wolle gekriegt!"

Kuro horchte gespannt auf. Piraten? Hatte er gerade Piraten gesagt? Das interessierte ihn, seine Freunde wussten zwar nicht das sein Vater mal ein Pirat gewesen war, aber Kuro wusste es. Und er wusste auch, dass Arkas im Grunde eigentlich ein guter Pirat gewesen war, auch wenn die meisten Leute dachten, es gäbe keine guten Piraten.

Was Kuro am liebsten nicht wissen wollte war, wer für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war, die Marine. Personifiziert in einem Soldaten, inzwischen sicherlich Offizier namens Morgan. Diesen Namen würde er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen können, genauso wenig wie die grauenvollen Bilder, aber Kira war sehr gut darin ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Piraten, echt? Man ich wollte schon immer mal Piraten sehen! Die sind so cool, jedenfalls besser als die Marine!" Seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu, auch sie hielten die Marine für ein verlogenes Pack von Heuchlern. Jeder Dorfbewohner musste hohe Steuern zahlen, wenn er keinen Ärger mmit ihnen bekommen wollte. Das war eine glatte Schutzgelderpressung!

"Hey Kuro, wenn ich erwachsen bin, wird ich Piratenkapitän! Wenn du willst kannst du als Schiffsjunge mit in meine Mannschaft!" Kuro musste laut lachen, er wusste noch nicht was er später mal machen wollte, aber zu seinen Vorstellungen gehörte sicherlich nicht das Deck von Kagami's' Kutter zu schrubben. Wenn er Pirat werden würde, dann Kapitän und nichts anderes. Aber wenn er so zur Seite sah, zu Kira, vielleicht wollte er ja auch nur einen ruhigen Job der ihm erlaubte viel Zeit mit einer wunderschönen jungen Frau zu verbringen und seinen seelischen Frieden zu finden...

"Also, Kagami! Als Kapitän musst du aber ganz schön clever sein! Besonders, wenn du dich mit der Marine anlegen willst. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, du bist eher der Mann fürs Grobe, von Führungsqualitäten hast du keinen Schimmer! Du hältst ja auch einen Ukas für einen Kerl der zu doof ist seinen Namen richtig zu schreiben!"

Empört blickte Kagami ihn an. "Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich meine doch nur dass es ein bescheuerter Name ist! Ich meine kein Schwein heißt Ukas, oder? Man muss schon ziemlich bekloppt sein um sein Kind so zu nennen, das heißt nun mal Lukas und nicht Ukas!" Kuro schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja, Kagami... du hast Recht. Oh guck mal was die Möwe da macht!" Selbstverständlich machte die Möwe nichts besonderes, aber Kuro empfand seine Zeit auf Erden als zu kostbar um sie mit einer so uninspirierten Diskussion zu vergeuden. Viel lieber würde er jetzt mit Kira kuscheln... Wenn er sie so betrachtete überkam ihn der unwiderstehliche Drang an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern...

Kira spürte seine Augen auf ihrer Haut und blickte zu ihm, die Sonne reflektierte sich in seinen Brillengläsern. Wieso hatte sie jedes Mal wenn sie ihn ansah dieses unerklärliche Verlangen danach ihm über den Bauch zu streicheln? Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, man konnte doch nicht ununterbrochen nur daran denken sich gegenseitig zu befingern. Sie waren doch keine rolligen Katzen oder solche Viecher!

Unter größten Anstrengungen hielt Kuro sich davon ab ihr von der Schulter über den Hals bis hinters Ohr zu lecken und wandte sich Kagami zu... in der Hoffnung es würde ihn abturnen. Und tatsächlich war Kagami's männlicher, muskelbepackter Anblick asexuell genug um Kuro abzukühlen.

Und das obwohl es nicht viel gab was Kuro auf den Boden zurückholen konnte wenn seine Begierde mal wieder auf einem solchen Höhepunkt war. Eigentlich grenzte es an ein Wunder dass er in diesem Moment nicht über Kira herfiel und ihr die Klamotten vom Leib riss... Aber irgendwie gab es da noch eine Grenze zwischen seinen Phantasien und dem was er dann tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzte.

Diese Grenze war höchstwahrscheinlich die Angst davor dass er noch immer keine wirkliche Kontrolle über seinen Katzenschwanz hatte. Er grinste pubertär versaut. °Über den anderen auch nicht wirklich...° Schon wieder, schon wieder dachte er nur an das Eine. Hatte er nicht irgendwas mit Kagami bereden wollen? Ja, aber was... ach ja...

"Also wie dem auch sei! Ich werd bestimmt nicht in deine Mannschaft eintreten! Ich werde mal ein berühmter Pirat, berühmt, berüchtigt, gefürchtet und stinkreich! Und wenn du mich gaaanz lieb bittest, darfst du vielleicht in meine Mannschaft! Aber nur vielleicht! Und nur wenn du mir uneingeschränkten Gehorsam leistest!" Kuro seufzte gespielt und verdrehte die Augen.

"Gutes Personal ist heute so schwer zu kriegen! Wenn man etwas richtig gemacht haben will, muss man es selber machen!" Kira kicherte, Kuro als Pirat... Nicht das sie es sich nicht vorstellen könnte, aber er sah nicht unbedingt aus wie das Musterbeispiel eines Piraten. Groß zwar aber dünn, unwahrscheinlich stark, aber das sah man ihm überhaupt nicht an; eine Brille... Welcher Pirat trug eine Brille? Soweit sie wusste gab es keinen der aussah wie ein kompletter Nerd!

Kira war es allerdings auch ziemlich egal, sie fand dieses streberhafte Aussehen äußerst attraktiv und wenn sie sich vorstellte wie er in einem dieser coolen Kapitäns Mäntel aussehen würde, fing sie an fast an zu zittern und zu schnurren. Kuro und Kagami blickten erstaunt zu ihr rüber, sie wussten ja nicht woran Kira gerade gedacht hatte, obwohl Kuro es sich denken konnte.

Ja Kuro wusste ziemlich genau wann Kira schnurrte... meistens wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, besonders laut schnurrte sie wenn er sie in den Nacken biss... aber das war eine andere Geschichte... '

°Pirat... Kapitän Kuro... Käpt'n Kuro... Ja klingt nicht schlecht... Obwohl... eigentlich ist es nicht so gut wenn ich meinen richtigen Namen nehme, oder doch?... Kuro...mhm... da muss ich mir noch was überlegen.°

Kagami reckte sich genüsslich und blickte sehnsüchtig aufs Meer. "Wisst ihr, es wär aber echt voll cool wenn hier bei uns mal Piraten auftauchen würden. Das wär voll der Hammer!" Kuro stimmte ihm lachend zu. Echte Piraten in ihrem kleinen Dorf, das wäre schon was, vielleicht würde er dann mal jemanden aus der ehemaligen Mannschaft seines Vaters treffen, wenn die noch lebten.

"Ja, aber sieh's mal so: Wenn hier Piraten auftauchen würden, würden die dich doch mit einem Schlag platt machen!" Beleidigt versetzte Kagami seinem Kumpel einen Schubs, der ruderte noch kurz mit den Armen bevor er komplett das Gleichgewicht verlor und von der Mauer fiel. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich Kagami's Fuß zu schnappen und ihn mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen. Prustend tauchten die beiden wieder auf. Kuro winkte seiner Freundin zu.

"Komm doch auch rein! Das Wasser ist herrlich warm!" Kira lehnte dankend ab, nicht nur weil sie wusste dass das Meer auf dieser Seite der Insel nie wärmer wurde als 10°C sondern auch weil Kuro's Zähne vor Kälte so schön aufeinander schlugen. Die beiden jungen Männer kletterten am Kai empor und zitterten wie Espenlaub. Kagami hatte genug, er verabschiedete sich und ging nach Hause zu seinen Eltern um sich dort aufzuwärmen.

Kira betrachtete sich den frierenden Kuro, die Haut weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee, die Haare schwarz wie Ebenholz und die Lippen... blau wie ein Saphir.

"Ach mein armer kleiner Kuro, ist dir kalt? Soll ich dich wärmen? Vielleicht sollte ich dich abrubbeln bis dir wieder ganz heiß ist!" Kuro blickte zu ihr auf, Kira liebte es bei gewissen Themen sehr zweideutig zu reden, deshalb achtete er besonders genau auf ihre Augen. Und dieser Satz war eindeutig zweideutig! Kira's Blick... dieser Blick war selbst für sie extrem versaut, nun war Kuro sich sicher.

"Da lass ich mich doch nicht zweimal bitten!" Er sprang auf und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter, er war immer noch tropfnass und Kira begann zu zittern als die Kälte sich auf sie ausbreitete. Kuro grinste den gesamten Weg zu ihm nach Hause wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen. Natürlich war es sein Plan gewesen das auch Kira fror.

"Keine Angst, Kira. Ich werd schon dafür Sorgen das dir heiß wird."


End file.
